Innocent Child of Evil
by SpiritReaper13
Summary: Draco Malfoy is faced with a shocking confession by his father. With Voldemort dead, the newly reformed Draco is free to live life the way he pleases, but now he must search for a girl who may be the link between himself and his old rival, Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Sound of a Breaking Heart

Chapter One – Sound of a Breaking Heart

The pouring rain and crashing thunder seemed to externalize the feelings the ripped through the young woman as she chased the man she thought she loved to the door, crying out his name. "Don't go! Please don't do this!"

The handsome, blond man had his hand on the door, but he stopped, apparently feeling an inkling of pity for the woman he'd been seeing for months now. He turned slowly to face her. "I will not stay. I will not stain my family's name any longer, you disgusting muggle."

The words hurt, but Rose knew he didn't mean them. "Lucius," she said, "Lucius, don't say those things. You don't mean them. So what if I'm not a witch? I know about the magical world. I understand it. I understand you. Please don't go. I . . . I love you, Lucius."

At twenty-years-old, Lucius Malfoy was not a naïve man. Rose may think she knew him, but she knew nothing. This – what he was doing with her – was not worth jeopardizing his life. He didn't love her, and if she loved him . . . well, that was her own problem, not his. "Don't be an idiot," he sneered. "You haven't known me long enough to love me. Now, I'm going." He turned back to the door.

"No!" Rose leapt at him, her arms wrapping around his waist, her face buried in his back. "No. Please, don't go. Please."

Lucius felt her tears, soaking his cloak. "Get off of me, woman," he snarled, throwing her back to the floor. "You're pathetic. You really think that I could love someone as hopeless as you?"

"You don't love Narcissa, though," Rose whispered.

"Shut up," Lucius muttered.

"She's a pure blood witch. She's rich and beautiful, but you don't love her," Rose continued. "If you did, Lucius, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be in my bed every night."

The strong wizard felt himself shake. "Hush," he said, but his voice was weak.

"You don't love her, even though you want to. You love me, Lucius."

"No!" His hand whipped across her face, causing her to fall back again, crying in shock and pain. For a moment, Lucius regretted this, pitying this poor, delusional girl, but then he came back to his senses. He cared not for this filthy muggle. "I may not love Narcissa as a husband should," he told her, "but that does not mean I love you. Do you know what it does mean, Rose? It means that you were just there when I was bitter. You were easy. You're naïve to think that just because someone sleeps with you they love you."

Rose's young, round face was broken. It was as if you could see her soul die. "Lucius," she whispered.

He ignored her. He turned back to the door, grasping the cold door knob in his fingers.

"Lucius, you have to know something."

The wizard debated on whether to open the door or not, but his hesitation gave Rose the time to confess.

"Lucius, I'm pregnant."

Lucius's blood ran cold. "Pregnant?" he whispered.

"Yes," Rose said, getting to her feet. She pushed the strands of golden blond hair from her face. "You're the father of my baby. You may not love me, but can you really tell me you will not love your own child?"

Lucius turned to face the young woman. "I could never love something so tainted with filthy, muggle blood."

Rose was shocked into silence, giving Lucius the opportunity to open the door at last and escape into the stormy night.

* * *

Narcissa's pale eyes looked up as the front door opened. She stood and walked to meet her husband as he entered the furrier. "How was the meeting?" she asked, kissing Lucius on the cheek.

"Good," her husband replied, hanging his coat. "Sorry we ran a bit late. The Dark Lord is not happy right now. He's still trying to find those Potters."

"Really?" Narcissa said. "Well, they do have Dumbledore on their side."

"Your sister said to tell you hello," Lucius continued. "Bellatrix and her husband were still there when I left."

Narcissa nodded.

"Where's Draco?" Lucius asked.

"I just put him to bed," she told him. "I still can't believe he's almost six months old. He's a little angel."

Lucius smiled. "We do have a good son, don't we?"

Narcissa nodded.

"And, you think I'm a good father, right?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa smiled. "A wonderful father."

Lucius looked relieved. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "I'm going to bed. I'm tired. Good night."

"Good night," Narcissa repeated.

Narcissa watched her husband disappear down the hall, but she didn't move. She knew he was lying – she'd known for months. Bella had visited the manor that night, so she was certain that this meeting – like the others – was fake. He'd been with another woman, and she was sure of it. She even knew who the woman was, a young muggle who had witch for a sister.

Narcissa was bitter towards her husband's mistress. She pitied the girl. Lucius was using her. What would happen to this girl when Lucius got tired of her?

She entered the living room, collapsing in a comfy armchair as Dobby, the houself, entered. "Can I get you anything, Miss Narcissa?" the scrawny thing asked.

"No, Dobby," Narcissa sighed. "You can go to bed."

Dobby gave a deep bow and scurried off to his bedroom, under the stairs.

Easing back into the chair, Narcissa's mind was full of thoughts. Why hadn't she left Lucius when she realized he didn't love her? She really didn't know. She knew that his affair with a muggle could destroy more than his reputation. Voldemort would be angry, and considering who this girl was . . . Lucius would be dead if Voldemort learned her identity. Was that why she stayed? Even if Lucius didn't love her, perhaps she still loved him.

A soft murmur came from the next room and Narcissa got to her feet. She walked softly into her son's bedroom and peered into his crib. The tiny baby was sleep soundly. She ran her fingers through his white blond hair – then it her.

"Draco."

Draco was the reason she'd stayed. She wanted her son to know his father, to love him – even if he wasn't the man she'd like him to be.

Narcissa wiped a single tear from her cheek. She made a resolution then and there. Even though it broke her heart, she would stay for her son. She would stay for Draco.

She could not foresee the consequences of this decision. How was she to see that sixteen years later, her sweet little boy would be a Death Eater? How was she to know that, no matter what she did, Draco would grow to hate his father? Or that, in just a few short months, a baby would be born without a father.

Author's Note: While I wrote this I spent a lot of time listening to music, so each chapter will have a song that either reflects a character or what happened in the chapter. I'll give the song, the artist, and a few lyrics, so maybe you'll check the songs out and see where some of this was coming from.

This chapter's son is "Lithium" by Evanescence, which describes the relationship I created between Lucius and Narcissa and Lucius and Rose.

Here is the song. Thanks to Moonshard Kuronue, who helped me get the lyrics right.

_Lithium._

_Don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium._

_Don't want to forget how it feels without._

_Lithium._

_I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone._

_Couldn't hid the emptiness, you let it show._

_Never wanted it to be so cold._

_Just didn't drink enough to say you loved me._

_I can't hold on to me._

_Wonder what's wrong with me._

_Lithium_

_Don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium._

_Don't want to forget how it feels without._

_Lithium._

_I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time._

_Drown my will to fly._

_Here in the darkness I know myself._

_Can't break free until I let it go._

_Let me go._

_Darling I forgive you after all._

_Anything is better than to be alone._

_And in the end I guess I had to fall._

_Always find my place among the ashes._

_I can't hold on to me._

_Wonder what's wrong with me._

_Lithium._

_Don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium._

_Don't want to forget how it feels without._

_Lithium._

_Stay in love with me._

_Oh, I'm gonna let it go._


	2. Chapter 2: Bruised Ego

Chapter Two – Bruised Ego

The plain white tiles on the ceiling would have bored even the most content of people. Draco shifted restlessly on the uncomfortable hospital bed – waiting, though rather impatiently.

Two years had passed since Harry Potter had killed Lord Voldemort, and Draco had been on the prevailing side. Now, that scar on his forearm was only a faint reminder of the life he now regretted – the life his father had forced him into at sixteen. Thinking about it, Draco realized that it was the death of Dumbledore that made him want to turn back. Certainly, he had disliked Dumbledore, but he couldn't kill him.

Draco had been secretly aiding the Order of the Phoenix for months before the final battle, though very few trusted him. Oddly, it had been Harry Potter who encouraged the others to listen to him. Draco had never managed to talk Harry into telling him why he trusted him. All the boy would say was, "I've seen you lower your wand," – whatever that meant.

By no means were Draco and Harry friends now, however. Sure, they were on the same side – they had fought back to back – but they still disliked each other. Though, now, Draco had some respect for the people he was once convinced to despise.

"In here again, I see," came a familiar voice from the doorway. Draco sat up to see a slender figure, silhouetted in the frame. The fluorescent lights glittered in the young woman's shiny, long brown hair. A smile spread across the nurse's face as she approached Draco. "I'm beginning to think you have a lot of people out there who dislike you, as much as you get hurt."

Draco grinned. "Who said it wasn't me who started the fight?"

The young nurse shook her head. "Okay," she said. "What hurts?"

Riley Bell had been a year below Draco at Hogwarts. He had never actually spoken to her, but he knew her as Katie Bell's little sister. Katie had been outgoing, good at Quidditch, and popular, but, if Draco remembered correctly, Riley had been much different. She'd been in Ravenclaw, rather quiet, and non-athletic.

He'd noticed her immediately two years ago. She was about to start her Seventh year, but with all the injuries and fatalities of the final battle, she had been allowed to intern as a nurse here at St. Mungo's. Draco had seen her everyday for a month and a half as he recovered from his wounds. She'd been shy at first, but it hadn't taken her long to open up. Now she worked at St. Mungo's full time, and Draco found himself inventing aches and pains just to come see her.

"My ankle," Draco said, not lying for once. This time he really had been hurt – at least it hurt. He'd gotten into a fight with some old House mates, bitter over his betrayal of Voldemort. Draco had put up with a lot of this, but not once did he regret his decision.

"Can you roll up your pant leg for me?" Riley asked.

Draco sat up. "Oh, but I haven't shaved my legs. How embarrassing," he teased. He took hold of the hem of his pants and rolled them up to his knee, watching Riley for signs of laughter, which she attempted to conceal.

Riley knelt beside the bed and examined Draco's ankle. "So who won this time?" she asked in a low mutter, having some idea of what had occurred.

"Me, of course."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why aren't Knot and Goyle in the hospital, too?"

Draco blushed. She never let him get away with anything. So it was true, the others had won, technically. At least, he'd come out in pain and they hadn't. "Well, I didn't lose by much, at least."

"It's got to be hard," Riley sighed, still examining Draco's ankle. "All the people who you thought were your friends are turning on you, fighting you. But I'm proud of you, Draco. You're doing the right thing."

"Why, thank you, Nurse Bell."

Riley shook her head, beaming. "You don't like to be serious, do you?"

Draco frowned. "I guess that being serious just makes me think of everything that's happened, and that just makes it all hurt again. Does that make sense?"

Riley turned to face him, her brown eyes shining. "Perfect sense," she told him. "Some scars, the invisible ones, never really heal." They stared at each other for a long moment before she looked away, focusing again on his ankle.

"What scars do you have?" Draco asked, curiously.

He could see the shutter run through her. "My sister," Riley answered. "Her seventh year she had an accident in Hogsmeade. A necklace . . . well, everyone knows the story. I felt guilty for not being there. I felt guilty for not protecting her. I know it sounds silly, but . . . Draco, are you okay?"

Draco had turned away, ashamed. He had never told Riley that it had been he that caused Katie's accident three years ago. It had never really struck him to tell her, but now that she spoke of it, with so much pain in her voice, Draco could not regret it more.

"Fine," he lied, faking a grimace. "My ankle just hurts a bit."

Riley nodded. "I can see you aren't faking this time."

"Faking?" Draco looked back at her. "I never faked an injury."

Riley got to her feet. "Oh, yeah? What about that sprained wrist? Or the spell damage you claimed was causing you to flirt mercilessly with nurses? Or last week when—"

"Alright, alright," Draco muttered. "I get it. I faked a few mishaps, but I had my reasons." He smiled to see the young woman's face redden with pleasure.

She turned away, hiding her face behind her clipboard. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, it appears that you suffer from a twisted ankle and a bruised ego. Nothing a little time and patience won't cure."

"So you aren't going to medicate me?" Draco asked.

"No," Riley grinned. "I'm going to let you suffer. Come on." She took hold of his hand and pulled him off the bed. "You can walk on it. If it hurts too much, I recommend using a numbing spell, but that's all I can suggest for you."

Draco was on his feet, but their hands held for a moment longer than necessary. Then they broke apart. There were certain rules placed on nurses and their patients, and Draco didn't want Riley to get in any trouble on his behalf.

"I'll . . . uh . . . I"ll walk you down to the lobby," she said, her cheeks flushing a shade deeper.

Once on the stairwell, they were able to speak freely, away from the prying ears of Molly Weasley, who was in the next bed. She'd been in there for two years, still unable to recover from all the damage done to her body. Riley said that the death of her husband and eldest son, her grief over his loss, was causing this delay in the closing of the wounds.

"So what's with the briefcase?" Riley asked, pointing at the black leather case in Draco's hand. "Going on a business trip?"

"No," Draco replied. "I'm visiting my father in Azkaban. I have some paper work for him."

Riley nodded. "That's going to be rough, isn't it? He still hasn't forgiven you for switching sides has he?"

Draco shook his head, and they fell into silence. He considered faking pain in his ankle just as an excuse to lean on her shoulder, but he thought better of it. They were nearly to the lobby now.

She walked all the way to the door with him, then they stopped, hesitating for a moment. He hated to leave her. She had been so much more than just his nurse for the past two years. She knew more about him than anyone now. It was in her that Draco had confided all his secrets – about fighting, about his nightmares of that last battle, about his father. She knew it all.

"Well," Riley began. "I guess I'll see you next time your injured."

"I hope I get hurt real soon then," Draco grinned.

"Don't say that," Riley whispered.

Again, Draco hesitated, but then he spoke. "Listen, Riley, I'll be back in town tomorrow night. What do you say the two of us get together . . . go get a drink . . . go back to my place."

Riley repressed a smile. "Draco, that sounds great, and you're really nice."

Draco nodded. "But what?"

"But, I'm a nurse, and you're my patient – frequently," she said. "It's against the rules."

Draco nodded. "I knew you'd say that, but it was worth a try, at least." He attempted to hide the disappointment that filled him. He extended his hand and shook hers. "Thank you for all your help, Nurse Bell," he said.

"You're quite welcome," she replied.

Draco gave a nod and stepped through the glass, leaving her on the other side.

It was a clear August day, hot but not humid. The streets of London were packed with Summer Shoppers, loading their bags with school supplies and new clothing. Draco pushed through the crowd, making his way to a clear spot, where it would be safe to appearate.

His mind was buzzing with Riley's rejection. He knew it was against the rules, but why could she just break the rules? There was no harm in that, right? Wrong. Draco knew it was wrong. He didn't want her to lose her job, but he really wanted to see her outside of St. Mungo's.

Finally reaching an empty alley, Draco hurried inside, checked that no one was coming, and took a deep breath. She spun on the spot, feeling the sensation of being squeezed through a tight tube, then he stopped, his feet hitting the ground with a thud.

He wasn't in London anymore. It was no longer sunny. The air was filled with an eerie mist and made Draco uneasy. Before him stood the towering walls of a prison – of Azkaban.

"Time to go see Daddy," Draco muttered.

Author's Note: This chapter's song is "Crashed" by Chris Daughtery. This song is a nice little theme for the relationship between Riley and Draco.

_I was moving at the speed of sound._

_Head spinning, couldn't find my way around._

_And didn't know that I was going down._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Where I've been, it's all a blur._

_What I was looking for, I'm not sure._

_Too late and didn't see it coming._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Then I crashed into you._

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me._

_Then you breathed your breath in me._

_Then I crazhed into you._

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me._

_But I can't walk away._

_Some how I couldn't stop myself._

_Just wanted to know how it felt._

_Too strong, I couldn't hold on._

_Yeah, yeah._

_I'm just trying to make some sense._

_Of how and why this happened._

_Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Then I crashed into you._

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me._

_Then you breathed your breath in me._

_Then I crazhed into you._

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me._

_But I can't walk away._

_Your face, your eyes._

_Are burned into me._

_You saved me, you gave me_

_Just what I need._

_Then I crashed into you._

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me._

_Then you breathed your breath in me._

_Then I crazhed into you._

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me._

_But I can't walk away._

_Then I crashed into you._

_Then I crashed into you._

_Then I crashed into you._

_Then I crashed into you._

_Then I crashed into you._

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me._

_But I can't walk away._

Thanks again to Moonshard Kuronue, upon whom the character of Riley is largely based. I recommend that all of you read her story, "Truth Lies in Shadow", as well as a new piece she's doing, "Running from the Past, Hiding from the Future". Both are awesome. I really like her newest because the character of Kennedy is largely based on me. Ha ha. Please look her up.


	3. Chapter 3: Only to Hurt You

Chapter Three – Only to Hurt You

The large lead doors of the prison made Draco uneasy. The air was full of the eerie mist, the last remnants of the Dementors that once haunted these facilities. Now the biggest, meanest, best trained wizards guarded the cells of the highest criminals. Azkaban was almost overrun with the Death Eaters, though several of Voldemort's old followers had committed suicide after the death of their leader.

Pulling back his sleeve and staring at the faded Dark Mark on his forearm, Draco realized how close he'd come to being put into this dreadful place.

"You visitin'?" growled a burley guard that stood next to the entrance.

Draco rolled down his sleeve and, without looking at the guard, nodded. "Yes."

"Who ya 'ere fore?" asked the guard, unchaining the enormous lead doors to admit him. Immediately, three guards from the inside rushed forward, wands out.

"Lucius Malfoy," Draco answered, trying to hold back the disgust he felt towards the man he once respected.

"Yeah," said the burley guard. "Ya do look like 'im, I reckon. You must be 'is son."

"I used to be," Draco muttered, but the guard didn't seem to hear him.

"Cell fifteen. Row nine." He turned to the other guards, waiting to escort Draco. "Otis!" he bellowed.

The tallest guard, who had thick orange hair and muscles that seemed to big to be possible, bustled forward. Draco noticed that he carried a club in his left hand, in case his wand was not enough.

"Take this young man to see tha' Malfoy bloke," ordered the burley guard.

Otis nodded. He turned to Draco and beckoned for him to follow. Draco did so, though rather unwillingly. He had no desire to see his father. He'd been putting this trip off for weeks, but it had to be done.

In the entrance hall, which was made of bare stone and lacked any ornate beauty, they encountered a bored looking witch with chestnut hair, streaked with gray. "Hello, Otis," she greeted. She pulled out her wand, which was rather shorter than most, and turned to Draco. "I'll need to check that briefcase, sir."

Draco nodded and handed the leather case to the woman. She unlatched it and sorted through its contents, which consisted of a few quills, a couple of random papers he'd made notes on for work, a roll of blank parchment, and a brown envelope. She ran her wand over the items, checking that none contained materials that could be used to help a prisoner escape.

When she was done, the woman closed the briefcase and handed it back to Draco. "All is in order," she said. "Have a nice day."

"That's not likely," Draco muttered.

"Come," said Otis, turning to a door on the right.

Draco followed the overlarge guard through this door and three others before they reached row nine. Otis was not a talkative lad. Draco attempted to start conversations, but Otis's response usually consisted of grunts and shrugs.

"Number fifteen." Otis pointed down the long hall to a cell close to the end. "I'll stay here. Shout if you have a problem."

Draco nodded and started down the hall. It was eerie. All these men – some of which he knew – stared out from the bars of their cells, growling and moaning, their eyes cold. These were the men who were scheduled to be executed. They were all Death Eaters, murderers, or worse.

He reached Lucius's cell a moment later. His father was not looking out like the other men. He was laying on his cot, staring up at the ceiling. Draco stared at him for a long moment, gripping the bars of the cell. At last, he said, "Hello, father."

Lucius looked up. Seeing his son, he sat up quickly and came forward, closer to the bars where Draco stood. "Draco," Lucius hissed. "I can't believe you came, considering the shame that must hang over you."

"I have no shame," Draco said, firmly.

"You should," Lucius sneered. "You betrayed us. You betrayed your friends, your family. You shunned all the people who loved you."

"Loved me?" Draco laughed bitterly. "Loved me? If they loved me so much, why did they put me through such hell?"

"You wanted it," Lucius said quickly. "You wanted the honor."

"I wanted your attention," Draco retorted. "I wanted you to love me. I couldn't have cared less about Voldemort."

"Don't say the Dark Lord's name in that derogatory tone!" Lucius bellowed.

"I'll say it how I want," Draco growled. "You can't tell me what to do anymore, father. I'm not your puppet. I don't seek your affection anymore."

"Then why are you here?" Lucius hissed. "If you care nothing for me, then why are you visiting me in prison?"

"I assure you, Father, it has nothing to do with my caring for you." Draco fingered the leather case, but he wasn't ready to open it quite yet. He glanced around at the other prisoners, many of whom where looking jealously at him, wishing they had visitors. "I hear they're executing Avery tomorrow. Won't that make you the last of the Death Eaters, Father?"

"Not the last," Lucius answered. "There will still be one man who wears the mark on his arm. His eyes raked Draco's sleeve.

Draco absently rubbed his arm. "I may have the mark, but I am no Death Eater."

"Keep telling yourself that, Son," Lucius laughed. "Keep denying it, but you are just like the rest of us."

"I'm nothing like you."

"But you are, Draco," Lucius cackled. "You tried to kill Dumbledore. You put that Weasley boy in the hospital in the process. You hated Harry Potter, and something tells me you still do."

"I was sixteen," Draco said quietly. "I was naïve. You, on the other hand, knew the risks. You knew the cost. I didn't."

Lucius's eyes narrowed. "Does that nurse, that Bell girl you've been obsessing over, does she know that it's your fault her sister was nearly killed three years ago?"

Draco felt himself shake. Lucius had succeeded in getting him. He knew Draco's darkest secret. Eager to change the subject, Draco unlatched the briefcase and removed the brown envelope, tossing it through the bars. "Here," he snapped. "Divorce papers from Mum."

Lucius looked like a pathetic dog as he scrambled on his hands and knees across the cold stone floor to retrieve the papers. His eyes were wide as he took it in his hands. "Narcissa," he whispered. "Why?"

"Because she's tired of you," Draco answered coldly. "We all are. She's put up with you for long enough."

Lucius looked devastated as he unsealed the envelope. "I can't believe . . . Now? Two months before my execution." He threw the papers across the cell, letting the papers scatter across the floor. "Why couldn't she just wait until I was dead? Then she'd be rid of be."

"Because you don't deserve to die in peace," Draco answered, harshly.

"It's funny," Lucius muttered. "You think the world will be at peace when I die, but it won't."

"The world won't," Draco said, "but I will."

"So you think," Lucius said, "but nothing will be settled until you find the other disgrace to the Malfoy name."

"What?" Draco had not understood this statement.

"You are a disgrace to the good name of Malfoy," Lucius said, "for your crimes against us, but there is another disgrace. She is not guilty of betrayal, but her blood his tainted with the filth of a muggle."

"Who?"

"Your sister."

The hair on the back of Draco's neck stood up. His blood ran cold. "My what?" he whispered.

"You heard me," Lucius sneered. "You have a sister. She has no clue you exist, of course. I don't know her. I would have nothing to do with her. I could never love something so dirty, but when I die, she won't be at peace."

"Why are you telling me this," Draco asked.

"Because, Son," Lucius laughed. "I know it will bother you. I know it will drive you crazy thinking about her. I know that you won't be at peace now. I did it just to hurt you, no other reason."

"You're lying!" Draco yelled. "You're lying!"

Lucius howled with laughter. "Am I? Well, you think that, Son. If it makes you feel better, believe that I am lying to you. It matters not to me."

The massive guard, Otis, bumbled forward. "Is there a problem down here?"

"None at all," Lucius answered. "Just a nice little conversation between a father and his only son."

Draco couldn't see straight. Could it be true? Could he really have a half sister? He felt dizzy, as if he were about to faint.

"You're visiting time is up, sir," Otis said.

"Right," Draco nodded, rubbing his head. "Right. I'm leaving."

"Goodbye, Draco," Lucius sneered through the bars of his cell. "Son."

Draco hurried out in front of Otis, barely seeing where he was going. He had to get out of there. He was going to suffocate. He rushed past the woman with the short wand as she cried, "Have a nice day!" He didn't even thank Otis as he stumbled, blindly, out of the lead doors.

He walked for a while, outside the prison. He found an old, rusty bench a few yards from the shore. He sat, watching the waves lick the sand, which had none of the glamour of those beaches in magazines and books.

A sister.

Thoughts raced through Draco's mind. He had a sister, but who was she? How old was she? Was she younger or older than he was? What did she look like? Did he know her? Had she gone to Hogwarts? Then, something else. Did his mother know about her?

His mother. She'd be pushed into the life of a Death Eater as much as she had. She'd never been a real Death Eater. She didn't have the mark, but between her sister, Bellatrix, and her husband, Narcissa had no option but to support Voldemort. She hadn't wanted him to join up with the Death Eaters. She'd been putting on an act for years.

A hawk cried out somewhere above, bringing Draco out of his reverie. He had to get going. He had work.

Since the death of Voldemort, Draco had been working at the ministry, helping prosecute the Death Eaters who had once been his guardians. His job was nearly done, but he had decided long ago to continue working in Criminal Prosecution. In a way, it was his way of redeeming himself for all the trouble he'd caused in the past.

That moron, Rufus, had been taken out of office for his poor work putting Death Eaters away. Now Draco worked for Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and whom Draco had come to take a liking to. Kingsley was tough, but he was humorous, as well. He understood what Draco was going through and gave him plenty of time to sort things out.

Draco got to his feet. His head was a bit clearer, though he still felt weighted down with painful thoughts. Thoughts of a sister he'd never met. Thoughts of his mother. Draco pushed those thoughts aside. He needed to concentrate on appearating right now, he could worry about those things later.

He took a breath and stepped forward. Turning on the spot, he vanished, leaving the awful prison far behind.

Author's Note: This chapter's song is "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson, which is very reflective of Draco's relationship with his father.

_It's like you're a drug._

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down._

_It's like I'm stuck._

_It's like I'm running from you all the time._

_And I know I let you have all the power._

_It's like the only company I keep is misery all around._

_It's like you're a leech._

_Sucking the life from me._

_It's like I can't breathe._

_Without you inside of me._

_And I know I let you have all the power._

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you all the time._

_It's like I can't breathe._

_It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you._

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think._

_Without you interrupting me._

_In my thoughts, in my dreams._

_You're taking over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm lost._

_It's like I'm giving up slowly._

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me._

_Leave me alone._

_And I know these voices in my head._

_Are mine alone._

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_If I don't give you up now._

_It's like I can't breathe._

_It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you._

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think._

_Without you interrupting me._

_In my thoughts, in my dreams._

_You're taking over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_I'm hooked on you._

_I need a fix._

_I can't take it._

_Just one more hit._

_I promise can deal with it._

_I'll handle it._

_Quit it._

_Just one more time_

_And that's it._

_Just a little bit more._

_To get me through this._

_I'm hooked on you._

_I need a fix._

_I can't take it._

_Just one more hit._

_I promise can deal with it._

_I'll handle it._

_Quit it._

_Just one more time_

_And that's it._

_Just a little bit more._

_To get me through this._

_It's like I can't breathe._

_It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you._

_I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think._

_Without you interrupting me._

_In my thoughts, in my dreams._

_You're taking over me._

_It's like I'm not me._

_It's like I'm not me._


	4. Chapter 4: Mother's Confession

Chapter Four – Mother's Confession

For two days, Lucius's words rang in Draco's head. As many times as he told himself it had to be a lie, the image of a young girl with his features kept popping into his head. At last, he resolved to go to the manor and see his mother.

The air was hot the night he showed up on the doorstep of his old home. He felt guilty for not visiting more often. His mother lived alone now, and he knew she must get lonely in that big house with no one but the houself, Bitsy, to talk to.

He didn't knock on the large oak door. He simply turned the knob and entered. "Mother!" he called, removing his cloak and hanging it on a rack beside the door. "Mother, are you home?"

"Mistress is in the den, Master Draco," said Bitsy, coming forward. She wore clothes, having been allowed to go more than a year ago, but she'd stayed out of love for Narcissa. Her little maid's dress, meant as a costume for a small child, looked rather awkward on her thin figure. She had even fashioned a hat to match.

"Thank you, Bitsy," Draco said, still not used to being polite to these rather ugly creatures that he had always bossed about.

He walked down the familiar hallway and entered the den, where he found his mother, sitting in a puffy brown armchair with a book in front. She looked up when she heard him entered.

The joy on his mother's face when she saw him made Draco forget all the painful thoughts that had been bothering him. She got to her feet and embraced him. "Draco," she whispered. "It is so good to see you."

Narcissa Malfoy was still quite beautiful. Her long blond hair was still sleek and shiny, thought a few strands of gray had arisen. A few new wrinkles had appeared around her eyes, but she was still gorgeous. Her nose, formerly upturned in disgust, had dropped after Lucius was arrested. Maybe he was the thing she'd been sickened by.

She released her son, guiding him to a chair next to hers. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"I'm fine," Draco lied. He didn't want to spring all that he'd learned on her at once.

"Good, good," she said. "How's work? I saw that it was you who got Severus the immediate execution."

Draco nodded. "It wasn't hard. He murdered Dumbledore. No one wanted him to live."

Narcissa sighed. "Yes, but . . . I do owe a lot to Severus, as do you. He swore to protect you, and that he did. It's thanks to him that the Dark Lord didn't kill you three years ago."

Draco looked away. He didn't like discussing work with his mother. Though she hadn't really supported Voldemort, she was still close to several people who did. Her own sister had been executed six months ago, though the Minister of Magic, knowing she was Draco's aunt, had not asked him to take that case.

Narcissa seemed to sense his discomfort and changed the subject. "How are things with that girl you've been seeing? The nurse."

"Her name is Riley," Draco informed her. "And I'm not really seeing her, Mother. That would be breaking nurse/patient rules or something. I just see her when I'm in the hospital."

"Which is a lot these days," Narcissa smirked.

Draco gave a smile. "I'm accident prone," he joked.

Narcissa's smirk turned into a true smile. "It's so good to see you happy, Draco, so I hate to ask this, but . . . did you take those papers to your father?"

Draco nodded.

"Thank you," Narcissa sighed with relief. "I didn't want to mail them. That would have been too cruel, but . . . I couldn't go there, Draco. I'm sorry that you had to, but I just couldn't."

"I understand," Draco assured her.

Narcissa looked away. "I loved your father," she said, "And I think he wanted to love me, but he just couldn't. I kept asking myself why I didn't leave after all the things he put me through, and one day I realized that it was for you." She looked back at her son and took his hand. "I wanted you to know your father, and I didn't want you to hate him because of what he did to me. Seeing how things turned out, it seems that I would have done you more good to leave him when you were small."

"What do you mean 'what he put you through'?" Draco asked.

Narcissa sighed. "The things with the Dark Lord, his treatment of you, not to mention the affairs."

"Affairs?" Draco asked.

Narcissa nodded. "There were a few."

Draco hesitated. Was this the time to ask her? He decided that there was no good time, but this was the closest he could get. "Mother," he said, "Dad said something the other day when I visited."

"Yes?"

Draco took a breath. "He . . . He made it out as if he had another child – a girl. He said she was a half blood."

Narcissa took her hand of Draco's and covered her face. "I wondered if he'd ever tell you," she whispered. "I didn't think he would."

"So it's true?" Draco asked.

Narcissa nodded.

"He told you?" Draco asked, shocked. Was his father really so cruel as to rub his affair in the face of his own wife?

Narcissa lowered her hands and shook her head. "He has no idea that I know. He doesn't even know that I knew about the affairs. I found out on my own."

"Father had an affair with a muggle?" All of this just seemed to surreal.

"Yes, but he'd never want anyone to know that," Narcissa sighed. "She knew about the magical world. She had magical family. I pity the poor thing. She was younger than Lucius and me. She must have really thought he loved her, but he was using her."

"What happened to her?" Draco asked.

"She's dead. She died almost eighteen years ago." Narcissa's fingers twisted absently in the threads of the blanket laying over her lap.

"And the girl?" Draco pressed.

"Well, naturally, your father didn't give a damn about the little girl," Narcissa explained. "I did, however. It wasn't this child's fault that her father was a heartless man. I made arrangements so that she didn't have to live in an orphanage. She was sent to live with a family in America, and she still lives there."

Draco was surprised. "You made arrangements to care for you husband's love child?"

"Like I said," Narcissa sighed, "it wasn't her fault. She didn't choose her father."

"And does she know about father?" Draco asked.

Narcissa shook her head. "The Stratfords, the family she lives with, have kept all the press about him away from her. She knows his name. I think she may even have a photo of him, but she has no idea about his past."

Draco got to his feet without realizing it. "I have to find her," he said, quickly. "I have to meet her."

Narcissa looked at him. "I know you'd say that."

"I have to," Draco cried.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," Narcissa sighed, "but I want you to think about this. You don't know the whole story, Son. This wasn't just any muggle."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You don't know it, but you have a connection to someone you loath," Narcissa sighed. "This girl, your sister, is the link between you and Harry Potter."

Draco stood motionless for a long moment. "How?" he asked.

"That is for you to figure out," Narcissa told him. "It's not my place to tell you. I just want you to think about this. Do you really want to meet this girl?"

"Yes," Draco said, instantly. "I have to meet her, Mother. I can't explain why, but I know that I have to."

Narcissa sighed. She got to her feet, setting the old blanket aside. She walked over to a bookshelf and pulled down an old folder. She opened it and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. Putting the folder back, she crossed the floor and handed the paper to Draco. "Here," she said. "It's the address of the family she lives with."

Draco took the paper. He did not unfold it. He placed it carefully in his pocket. "Thank you," he said.

"I understand why you have to find her," Narcissa sighed, "but you need to know something."

"What?" Draco asked.

"If you find her and bring her back to England with you, I don't want to see her," Narcissa said, her voice full of old pain that had not faded. "I don't blame her for what your father did, but she is the immortalization of his betrayal. I can't see her, Draco. So, please, do not bring her to the house. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded. "I understand."

Narcissa gave a weak smile. "Good boy," she said, hugging him and kissing his forehead. "I knew you would do this once you found out. I knew you'd want to know her, I just didn't think it would be me to tell you the story." She released her son and brushed back his blond hair. "By the way, your sister's name is Caroline. Now you know who you're looking for."

As Draco stepped out of the manor later that night, leaving his mother alone again, he thought of all the things she'd done for him. He only hoped that someday he could pay her back.

Author's Note: It took me a long time to pick a song for this chapter. Nothing seemed to fit, but I finally decided on "Answer" by Sarah McLachlan, which is representative of Narcissa's love for her son.

_I will be the answer._

_At the end of the line._

_I will be there for you._

_While you take the time._

_In the burning of uncertainty._

_I will your solid ground._

_I will hold the balance._

_If you can't look down._

_If it takes my whole life._

_I won't break, I won't bend._

_It'll all be worth it._

_Worth it in the end._

_I can only tell you what I know._

_That I need you in my life._

_When the stars have all gone out._

_You'll still be burning so bright._

_Cast me gently into morning._

_For the night has been unkind._

_Take me to a place so holy._

_That I can wash this from my mind._

_Memories I'm choosing not to find._

_If it takes my whole life._

_I won't break I won't bend._

_It'll all be worth it._

_Worth it in the end._

_Because I can only tell you what I know._

_That I need you in my life._

_When the starts have all burned out._

_You'll still be burning so bright._

_Cast me gently into morning._

_For the night has been unkind._


	5. Chapter 5: Strong Enough

Chapter Five – Strong Enough

Riley stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She felt suffocated in her tiny apartment, which towered high over the streets of London. It was quiet and lonely, unlike the house where she used to live with her parents and her sister.

Her fingers traced the silver necklace around her neck, gently stroking the little broomstick that hung from it. Katie had given it to her four years ago for her fourteenth birthday. She hadn't liked it at first. What did she want with a broomstick necklace? She didn't play Quidditch? But after Katie's accident, after she'd almost died, that necklace became permanently attached to Riley's neck. It was her way of keeping Katie close to her.

Katie lived in Manchester now. She and her friend, Leanne, shared a place. She was playing for a small Quidditch team, though Riley could never remember which one. She wasn't really into sports.

Today was her day off, something that should've made her happy, but she hated being off work. Days off meant being stuck at home, and that was the most boring thing possible. It was like torture. Oddly, Riley enjoyed working at St. Mungo's. It was a career she'd never even considered until her fifth year, the year of Katie's mishap. It had been Katie's long stint in St. Mungo's that made Riley want to work there. Now she loved helping people.

She pulled her long, brown hair into a loose ponytail. She pulled down her T-shirt, which bore the Kanji symbol for fire on the chest. Taking a second glance into the mirror, Riley opened the bathroom door and entered the living room.

Quiet. God she hated the quiet. She wished someone was there with her, but who? Riley pushed that thought from her head. It was wrong to think about Draco. He was her patient. She loved her job. She couldn't lose her job . . . or was he the reason she loved her job? He had been her first patient.

She collapsed on the couch, propping her feet on the armrest opposite her head. It could never work with her and Draco, she decided. Sure, he was attractive with his blond hair and chiseled features, but sometimes his arrogance infuriated her. Plus, he had a lot of issues, a dark past and a lot of emotional scars . . . but that was kind of sexy. She just wanted to hold him and tell him it would all be okay. She wanted to do a bit more than that, but she quickly stopped that train of thought before it got too far.

_He's your patient, Riley, _she told herself. _Remember that. He's a patient._

She pulled her wand from her jeans pocket. "_Acio _book," she said, and a paperback novel came sailing through the air and landed in her outstretched hand. She placed her wand back in her pocket and made herself more comfortable on the couch. She opened the book, but before she could even read the first paragraph there was a knock on her door.

She dropped the book on the floor. Who would be coming to see her? Her parents were on vacation in Aruba, and Katie was so busy these days that she never had time to come up to London. She didn't have many friends – Luna Lovegood, her old Ravenclaw roommate, maybe, but she hadn't seen Luna in more than a year. She had a faint idea – no, a faint hope – of who may be on her doorstep, but the notion was so ridiculous that she pushed it aside.

Riley opened the door, and, to her surprise, her hopes had been satisfied. There, looking rather hopeless, stood Draco Malfoy. His blond hair, which he had stopped slicking back, fell about his face and ears. His eyes looked pleadingly at her.

No words were spoken. Riley immediately stepped aside and allowed Draco to enter. After shutting the door, she turned to face him. "Are you okay?" she asked, seeing the lost expression on his handsome face.

"Fine," he said, attempting – and failing – to sound cool and calm.

Riley saw right through him. "Sit down," she said, gesturing to the couch. He did as she instructed, and she sat beside him. "Now, what's wrong?" she asked. "Is it your father?"

Draco nodded. "I saw him a few days ago," he said. "He told me . . . Oh, God, Riley, he's the cruelest man that ever . . . he has another child. I have a sister that I've never met."

Riley stared at him, shocked. "Sister?" she spluttered. "But . . ."

"He had an affair with some muggle," Draco continued. "Mum knew, but she stayed anyway. She stayed for me. He had nothing to do with Caroline, that's my sister's name. He wouldn't touch her because she was half blooded. Mum arranged a home for her after her mother died."

"That was kind of her," Riley said, slowly. She felt rather stupid, but what else could she say? This situation had never come up for her before.

"She lives in America," Draco went on. "She knows nothing about Father or his Death Eater past. I doubt she knows I exist." He looked so distraught as he looked down at his knees. Again, Riley felt the urge to hug him and assure him that things would be okay, but she restrained herself and he resumed speech. "I have to find her, Riley. I have to meet this girl, but what do I do? Do I just show up on her doorstep and say, 'Hello, I'm your half brother, the son of the father you've never met.'? None of this makes sense."

Riley placed a pitying hand on his shoulder.

"I have to go to America," he said. "I have to. I can't go through life without meeting her. I've lost so much through this war. All my friends and family, except for my mother, have either been killed or turned their back on me. I need someone. I need someone who will love me."

_I'm here!_ the voice in Riley's head cried. _I'm right here. Lean on me._

"I have to go," he whispered again.

"Why are you here, Draco?" she asked, but she knew the answer.

Draco didn't speak, but he didn't have to.

Though he would never say it, Riley knew Draco was not strong enough to do this on his own, and he knew it too. He wanted her to come with him. He needed her. She loved that he needed her. She just wished he could say it on his own, but this wasn't the time to wish for things. He was in enough pain as it was. She would make it easy for him.

"I'll go with you," she said.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes wide. "You will?"

Riley nodded. "I'll take a few weeks off work. I can go with you to America. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter if you do or not," Draco sniffed, though his eyes were telling another story. "I mean, it's up to you."

Just this once, Riley would let him be proud. This was not the time to reprimand him. "Well, I want to," she said. "I'll come with you."

The smile on Draco's face made her know she was doing the right thing. She loved to see him happy, especially with all the things he'd been through. She would support him through this ordeal, she swore to herself. She would help him.

Author's Note: The theme for this chapter changed a couple of times, but I eventually decided on "Obvious" by Christina Aguilera, which is kind of a good description of how Riley feels about Draco.

_Can you hear it in my voice?_

_Was it something I let slip?_

_Does the whole world know?_

_Isn't it obvious?_

_I'm the one who's in control._

_Now I'm acting like a fool._

_Do my feelings show?_

_Is my face a glow?_

_Isn't it obvious?_

_That I don't know what I'm doing anymore._

_I'm feeling like a little girl._

_Caught up in emotions._

_I'm out of control._

_Isn't it obvious?_

_Do you see my hands, they tremble._

_Wonder why I can't look you in the eye._

_I don't know how long I can keep this inside._

_Isn't it obvious?_

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore._

_I'm feeling like a little girl._

_Caught up in emotion._

_I'm out of control._

_Isn't it obvious?_

_Suddenly, these emotions are in control of my heart._

_You can see it in my eyes._

_Every glance, every smile._

_Must give me away._

_Because I feel so much I can't hide._

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore._

_I'm feeling like a little girl._

_Caught up in emotions_

_I'm out of control._

_Isn't it obvious?_


	6. Chapter 6: The Girl Behind the Door

Chapter Six – The Girl Behind the Door

Draco waited impatiently outside of St. Mungo's. Riley was inside making arrangements for her leave of absence. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and his right foot tapped repetitively on the concrete.

St. Mungo's was in a crowded shopping district, so several people – mostly old women with large purses and odd hats – passed by him, muttering to their companions, "Look at that young man? I wonder why he's standing outside that awful old shop. Maybe he wants to shop there. Poor dear."

Riley emerged from the glass a moment later, looking eager. "It's fine," she said. "I have vacation time saved up. Let's get going."

"Where should we appearate from?" Draco asked.

"Appearate?" Riley ashed. She shook her head. "No chance. I don't appearate. It don't like it. We're using the flue network."

"Flue Network?" Draco cried, exasperated. "Riley, we can't just pop into my sister's house. She'll be scared half crazy. She's never met us before. We don't even know if she has a fireplace!"

"I know," Riley snapped. "I'm not stupid, Draco." She looked extremely irritated. "God, do you think I'm mental?" She didn't wait for a reply, which was good because Draco didn't exactly have one. "My uncle, Edward, lives in Salem. He's a teacher at Sim."

"Sim?" Draco asked.

"Salem Institute of Magic," Riley clarified, then she continued. "He's the professor of Transfiguration. He taught Caroline in school. He remembered her. Anyway, I sent him an owl telling him we'd be coming and asking if he knew her. I just got the reply when I was inside. He's fine with it."

"Great," Draco said, but his stomach flipped over. While he was desperate to make contact with his siter, he half didn't want to meet her at all. He was terrifed to meet her, actually. How would she react to him? Would she think he was lying? Would she blame him for their father's abandonment? He had no idea, and he didn't want to know.

"Well, let's go," said Riley.

"Where are we leaving from?" Draco asked, trotting behind her as she hurried down the crowded sidewalk.

"Mitchell's place."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Mitchell?"

"Yeah," said Riley. "Mitchell Davis. You probably knew his brother, Roger. Roger was the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for years. Anyway, Mitch and I have been friends since our first year. He's been on vacation with his wife – I think they went to Paris for their honeymoon – but he's back, and he told be once that if I ever needed anything I could come ot him. So I'm taking him up on that."

Draco's eyebrows eased after hearing the words "wife' and "honeymoon." He had been half worried that Mitchell was Riley's boyfriend. She'd never mentioned him, but it was a reasonable fear, especially if he was Roger Davis's brother. "Where does Mitchell live?" he asked, speeding up to walk in step with her.

"Just a block or so from here," she said.

Less than ten minutes later, Draco and Riley were standing in front of a small brick house, nice and neat, nestled between two large shopping centers. They hurried up the walk until they reached the white door, upon which a wreath hung.

Riley raised her hand up and knocked twice on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened. A handsome blond boy, slightly taller than Draco, stood there. He was not as muscular or attractive as his older brother, Draco noticed, though he was close. His blinding smile greeted them warmly.

"Riles," Mitchell said, embracing his old friend.

Again, Draco felt a twinge of jealousy, but it faded when another person appeared in the door. It was a young woman with long, dirty blond hair and protuberant blue eyes. Draco recognized the girl to be Luna Lovegood, whom he didn't think he'd ever forget. She had fought along side Harry Potter and his group those two long years ago.

"Luna!" Riley squealed, leaping upon the girl with such force that Luna, the smaller, almost toppled backwards into the house. "Luna! Mitch didn't tell me it was you he was marrying. How are you?"

Once they got inside, Luna proceeded to catch Riley and Draco up on everyone, while Mitch hurried about, trying to be a good host by offering them all cookies and tea.

"And my new brother-in-law, Roger, is engaged to Cho Chang," she said. "Which, that's not a surprise. They played Quidditch together for years. I feel bad for him, though. She's still a bit hung up on Cedric Digory." She took a drink of her tea. "Neville Longbottom came to the wedding, too. He's a teacher at Hogwarts, now. Professor Sprout retired, so he teaches Herbology."

"I would have come, Luna," Riley assured her, "but I was so busy. I had so many people coming through St. Mungo's after the last battle, half of them will be there for the rest of their lives."

"It's fine," Luna said. "You'll be getting a few more over the next few weeks. There's been a break out of the Winder Sneerbit Flu."

Draco attempted to open his mouth and ask what the Winder Sneerbit Flu was, but Riley nudged him and murmured, "Don't ask." He obeyed her orders.

"Tea?" Mitchell offered him.

"No," Draco said, for the tenth time. "Thank you," he added, after receiving another dig in the ribs from the brunette beside him.

"Ginny Weasley was the Maid of Honor," Luna continued. "She and Harry Potter are back together. I think she said they're engaged, but I don't think they've set a date yet."

"That's what he said last time he visited Mrs. Weasley," Riley noted. "I still can't believe Ron and Hermione are together, now. They're just so different."

"I've always figured Weasley and the mudblood would get together," Draco said, his voice being heard for the first time in nearly an hour. "It's been fairly obvious."

"What's obvious," Riley said, her voice nearly a snarl, "is that you need to watch your filthy mouth. You can't talk like that anymore, remember? Number one, you're not a Death Eater anymore. Number two, we're on our way to meet your sister, who's a half blood. So if you talk like that again, you won't have anyone going with you."

Draco wanted to say, "Fine. Don't come. I don't care." But he stopped himself. That wasn't true, and he was afraid she'd take him seriously and make him go alone, which he definitely didn't want.

"Oh, yes," Mitchell cried. "The fireplace. The Flue powder is right next to it. Sorry if we kept you too long."

"No," Riley assured them. "That's fine, but we should be going. Uncle Edward is expecting us." She got to her feet. "Thanks for letting us use your fireplace, Mitch."

"Anything for you, Riles," Mitchell said, putting a friendly arm about her. "Come back and visit me and Luna soon. We miss you."

Draco and Riley walked through the kitchen and into the den, where the fireplace was located. From the living room they heard Luna call, "Watch our for the Fire Dwelling Schniderbugs!"

Riley dipped her hand into the Flue powder and tossed some into the fire. It turned instantly green. Arm in arm, she and Draco stepped into the flames. "Edward Bell. Number seventy-six. East Berry Street. Salem," she called.

They began to spin. Draco closed his eyes tight. He felt Riley squeezed close beside him, but just as he had the mind to enjoy the close proximity, the spinning abruptly stopped and they were hurtled forward into the living room of a middle aged man, who sat in a cushy armchair before them.

The man, presumably Uncle Edward, looked up from his book. "Hello, Riley," he greeted. "And this must be Draco Malfoy." The man, who was in his late forties, was quite good looking. He had brown hair, slightly tinged with gray. His eyes were those of Riley, brown, soft, and kind. He wore rectangular glasses, which was an attractive accessory for him. "I'm Professor Edward Bell, but you can call me Eddie."

Eddie got to his feet. He was quite tall, Draco noticed. His long strides made him cross the room quickly. He extended a callused hand to help Draco and Riley to their feet, then gestured to the sofa.

Draco sat gratefully. The spinning had made his head ache.

"So you're Caroline's brother," Eddie sighed, staring through his glasses at Draco. "Yes, I can see the similarities. And you've never met? Was that what you said in your letter, Riley?"

Riley nodded.

"Aw," Eddie sighed. "Well, I always did wonder about the Malfoy in her name. I knew she lived with the Stratford family. I know Thomas, Mr. Stratford, quite well, but I didn't want to ask. So are you related to Lucius Malfoy then?"

"I'm his son," Draco muttered. "Though I'd rather not be."

Eddie nodded. "Yes. I can understand why." He glanced over his shoulder. "Ringo!"

"Yes, Master." A chubby houself, wearing what looked like an old curtain wrapped about him like a toga, came forward. "Here, sir."

"Ringo, will you please offer Riley and Mr. Malfoy here some drinks?"

"Oh, we're fine," Riley said quickly. "We just left my friend, Mitchell's house. We're stuffed, really."

"Oh," said Eddie. "All right, then. Thank you, Ringo. Never mind."

Ringo nodded his floppy-eared head and hurried off into another room.

"Well, of course," Eddie went on, "I've read about your father in the papers. Isn't he supposed to be executed next month?" He didn't wait for the answer. "I never asked Caroline about her name because I was afraid she'd either be related to him and have bad memories, or she wouldn't be connected and she'd be offended. Lose – lose, I'm afraid."

"She knows nothing about our father," Draco mumbled. "Wouldn't have hurt her feelings any."

"What Draco means," Riley jumped in to cover for his coldness, "is that the Stratfords have kept any newspaper pieces on him away from Caroline. She knows who her father is, she is just unaware of what he is."

Eddie nodded. "I see. Well, Caroline was a wonderful student. She was the top of all her classes. She even went to the International Conference of Academically Gifted Wizarding Youths, or Icagwy, as we call it. She seemed to enjoy that."

"Oh," Riley cried. "We had a boy go to that in my fifth year. He was a Ravenclaw, too. His name was Wesley Maze."

Eddie smiled. "Yes, well it's funny you mention him. I believe, unless things have changed recently, that that is Caroline's boyfriend. They met at Icagwy."

Draco was listening to very little of the conversation. He was so nervous, so anxious, to meet his sister, that all of this seemed to be playing before his mind in slow motion. He fidgeted on the couch next Riley, his impatience rising like a naughty child at Christmas – eager to open gifts, but terrifed he received a lump of coal.

Apparently noticed Draco's anxiety, Eddie stopped his chatter and got to his feet. "Well," he said. "The Stratfords live about three miles out of Salem. It's not really far enough to appearate, and I know Riley isn't much of a flier, but I have a car – and yes, I can drive – so I can take you all. It'll take about fifteen minutes to get there."

Seeing that this was his only option, Draco agreed.

The car ride was the worst. The deafening silence made his insides writhe and his brain buzz with unsettling thoughts. Was it too late to turn back?

After fifteen of the longest minutes in his life, Draco felt the little Ford come to a stop. He peered out he window. They were out in the country. A brick house of average size sat at the end of the driveway, where they were parked. A yellow Labrador lay, rather lazily, on the front porch. A child's swing set sat next to the house. This was the house Draco had always wanted. This was the house he imagined living in one day with Riley and their children, though he'd never said that to her or anyone else. He wanted it all. The swings, the dog, the white picket fence – all of it.

"This is it," said Eddie. "I'll drop you off, here. If you need me to come get you, you can call – you can use a telephone right? Or you can just send an owl. Or just come back through the fireplace. I guess there are a lot of ways." Eddie laughed.

Draco heard only a few words of his light hearted chatter. His eyes were now focused on the front door, somewhere behind which his sister dwelled. What would opening that door reveal?

"Draco."

He looked up. Riley had opened the door and was gesturing for him to slide out. He followed her, shutting the car door behind him. He didn't even have the courtesy to thank Eddie, though, for once, Riley didn't seem to mind his rudeness. Perhaps she could see the struggle inside him.

"Come on," she said, softly. "It'll be okay." She gently took his arm and led him up the steps and passed the dog, which barely moved his large head. "Knock,' she whispered. "It'll be okay. I'm right here."

Every bone in Draco's body shook. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. But he had to. His father had been right. He wouldn't be at peace until he found her.

Draco raised his hand, which was mad with uncontrollable movement, and knocked three times on the door. He had an urge to turn and run before anyone had a chance to open it, but Riley's hand, which was placed gently on his back, kept him in place.

The door opened. Draco felt his heart stop.

On the doorstep stood a slender girl, a bit shorter than Riley, with bright green eyes. She was wearing a knee length denim skirt and a baby blue tank top. Her feet were bear. Waves of white-blond hair fell about her face and shoulders.

There was instant recognition. Not a word was spoken, but not a word had to be. This, Draco knew, was his sister. This was Caroline.

Author's Note: This chapter's song was easy. I've had it in mind for a while, though it was originally the theme for Chapter Five. I chose "I Believe" by Sheryl Crow . . . At least, I think that's the title. Anyway, here are the lyrics. I think it's a good song to show how Riley supports Draco when he needs it most.

_Can't you see I'm hold your flag?_

_The one that you left on the ground._

_Is the world too heavy for you?_

_If it makes you feel better, I'll carry it, too._

_Because no one is going to stand in your light._

_Impressions are easy to fight._

_But until you turn to me and say._

_You don't need anyone to carry the weight._

_I will stay._

_I believe._

_Bring it on home to me._

_I believe._

_Isn't it good to be free?_

_Can't you see I'm wearing your shirt?_

_The one with your heart on the sleeve._

_Yeah, everyone can see you've been hurt._

_Oh, but honey don't give up on me._

_Are you going to make up your mind?_

_When are going to get out of bed?_

_But everyday you're going to find._

_Broken promises are far worse._

_Then words never said._

_I believe._

_Bring it on home to me._

_I believe._

_You always giving it all away._

_I believe._

_You can bring it home to me._

_I believe._

_Oh._

_I believe._

_Bring it on home to me._

_I believe._

_Isn't it good to be free?_

Sorry if the chapter is a bit jumpy. I just got pink streaks put in my hair today, so I'm really hyper and I can't keep my mind focused. I think it turned out okay, though.


	7. Chapter 7: Great Expectations

Chapter Seven – Expectations of an Unknown Father

"Can I help you?" Caroline Malfoy asked, looking out at the two strangers on her doorstep. They appeared to be teenagers, like her. The girl, tall and then, seemed to be quite calm, but the young man, who looked strangely familiar, seemed to be having trouble breathing. "Is he okay?" Caroline asked the girl, panicked. Had there been an accident?

"He's fine," the girl said, positively.

"A-Are you C-C-Caroline?" the boy spluttered.

"I am," she said. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Draco . . . Draco Malfoy." He paused. "I'm your brother."

Five minutes later, Draco Malfoy and his friend, who Caroline was introduced to as Riley Bell, were seated in the living room. Having already offered drinks, which both had turned down, Caroline sat across from the new comers. She stared intently at the boy who claimed to be her brother.

Brother. Well, it made sense. He had looked oddly familiar. They had the same white-blond hair, the same pointed nose. Their features were certainly similar, but could he really be her brother?

"Where'd you two come from?" she asked, politely.

"London," Riley answered. Draco seemed to be in too much shock to speak.

"Oh, of course," she laughed. "That was a silly question. I knew that my father lived in London, so naturally you would, too." She looked at Draco carefully. "You look a lot like him. My father, I mean . . . Or, I guess that would make him _our_ father."

"You know what Lucius looks like?" Riley asked, quickly.

Caroline nodded. "I have a picture. Here, I'll go get it." She got to her feet and hurried to her bedroom. She pushed open the door and walked to her dresser. In the top drawer, buried beneath all her pajamas and socks, were two photos. She pulled them out and slid the drawer again. Eager to continue the conversation, she dashed back to the living room, both pictures clutched to her chest.

"Look," she said, plopping down on the couch between Draco and Riley. She pulled out the first picture, the one of her father. A blond man, whom she'd never actually met, stared book. He looked rather sulky and bitter. His moving photo scowled and rolled it's eyes, but that only made Caroline laugh. "You look like him," she told Draco again. "Obviously, you're his son."

"What's the other one?" Draco asked, quickly.

Caroline slid back the photo of her father to reveal one of two people. One was a man she didn't know. He had black hair and dark eyes, but the other occupant of the photo was a young woman with golden hair and green eyes . . . her eyes. "That's my mom," she told Draco. "Rose. Isn't she beautiful?"

Draco nodded. "Who is the man?"

Caroline shook her head. "No idea. This was taken at somebody's wedding. My mom was a muggle, but she had magical family. Most of the people at the wedding were witches and wizards, that's why the photo moves."

"The man looks familiar to me," Draco said. "Like a far away sort of familiar. It's like I've seen him before, but maybe years later."

Caroline slid her father's photo on top again and placed them on the coffee table. "So,' she said, trying to be casual, though this was a new and uncomfortable situation for her, "Um . . . What's England like? I've never been, but my boyfriend, Wesley, lives there. I've always wanted to go so I could meet Dad, but Marsha and Thomas, my foster parents, wanted me to stay here and finish my studies."

"It's . . . nice," Draco said, slowly. It was clear that he was at a loss for words.

Caroline continued. "I had no idea I had a brother, though. I guess we must have gotten split up when mother died. I—"

"Wait," Draco interrupted. "Split up when mother died? My mother isn't dead. You're my half sister."

Caroline's heart dropped straight down into her stomach. Half brother? Had her father been married twice? But this boy looked to be so close to her own age. "B-But," she stammered, "how is that possible? You're so close to my age . . . aren't you? How old are you?"

"I turned nineteen three weeks ago – August fourth, to be exact," Draco answered.

Caroline felt her eyes widen with surprise. This boy, her "half brother" was almost exactly a year older than she was. To be exact, he was eleven months and twenty seven days older, being that she was born on August eighth and had just turned eighteen. "So you were small when your parents divorced, then?" she asked, careful not to offend him by the question.

"My parents didn't ever divorce," Draco said. His dark hair companion looked rather uncomfortable. "Well, I mean, they're getting divorced now. It's been a long time coming, but, Caroline, they weren't divorced when you were born. You . . . You . . ."

Caroline saw Draco turn to Riley for help, but she seemed speechless as well. Inside, her own mind was racing furiously. If her father hadn't been divorced when she was born, what did that mean? An obvious choice lay clearly before her, but she refused to look at it. She couldn't even fathom the idea that she was a . . . a . . .

"You are our father's illegitimate child," Draco said at last, though he said it so fast she nearly missed the words. She wished she had missed the words. "My father was having an affair with your mother. My mother knew."

Caroline watched as her brother's handsome features melted into shaky worry and uncertainty. She wanted to reach out, to comfort him as she had a tendency to do when those around her were depressed, but at the same time she felt worse off than he was. Her whole life she had thought that her father and mother were married, then her mother died and her father was unable to care for her so she was sent here. It made perfect sense. From what she'd heard, Lucius Malfoy was a business man. He would be far too busy to care for a small child.

And if what this boy said was true, why hadn't her foster family ever corrected this image for her?

When a world crumples, it comes down in flames.

* * *

Draco hated the look he saw in Caroline's eyes. It was a look of shock, of terror, of heartbreak. It was the same look his mother had when he'd told her he had joined the Death Eaters . . . The same look his father had when he'd received those divorce papers. It wasn't a look Draco wanted to see.

"So, our dad was having an affair," she was saying, slowly, unsurely.

Draco nodded, wishing he was lying. He wanted so badly to say, "Just kidding!", but this poor girl had been lied to enough. She had to know, but why did he have to tell her?

"And your mother knew about the affair?" she continued.

Again, Draco nodded wordlessly.

"Oh, God," Caroline whispered, her pretty face dissolving into tears. "Oh, God." She buried her head in her hands, hiding her pain, or trying to.

Draco knew this had to be hard for her. She was probably thinking about her shattered image of a family, about what this meant for her, or so he thought. He was shocked, therefore, when she looked at him and spoke.

"You're poor mother. She must hate me. She must blame me for so much. That poor woman!"

His mother? This girl had just had her world crushed, and she was thinking about his mother? What kind of person thinks about someone else's pain when their own is so great?

_A good person,_ said the voice in Draco's head.

"She doesn't hate you," Draco assured her, trying to use that calm, sympathetic voice Riley had used for him so many times, yet it still came out cold and hard. "She doesn't blame you or your mother. She knows what an asshole Father is. She isn't blind. She's the one who made the arrangements for you to come and live here, so you wouldn't have to be in an orphanage."

"I thought my father had sent me here," Caroline said, quietly.

Again, Draco hated to destroy Caroline's image of her father, but he could lie to her. He couldn't let her go on thinking these great myths about him. "No," he said. "Father had nothing to do with it."

"You shouldn't have called him an asshole," Caroline scolded, softly. "He is your Father and I'm sure he loves us."

"Caroline," Draco blurted out. "He doesn't love us. He had nothing to do with you from the moment you were born! He doesn't even love me."

Caroline shook her head feverishly. "I don't care," she cried. "He loves us. No father can deny his children love. He may not know how to show it, but he does. I promise you." She turned to him and, without warning, put her arms tightly around his neck, landing on the couch next to him.

Draco tensed. What on earth was this girl doing? He thought about pulling away, jerking out of her clutches.

"And it's awful," his sister said, softly, "that you feel that your own father doesn't love you. I know that must hurt. I know it must be terrible to feel unloved, but I know people love you, Draco, even if you can't see it."

She was so selfless. Her own pain, so deep that Draco couldn't imagine it, was secondary to the pain of everyone else. All thoughts of pulling back now gone, Draco sank into what had to be the first real hug he'd ever received. He put his arms around Caroline's small waist and, in a moment of peace, muttered, "Sister," quietly to himself.

Author's Note: The song for this chapter is a bit long, but I love it. I chose "Whole of the Moon" by Mandy Moore . . . Well, it's a remake, and I don't know who did the original, but I love the song. It's a really good song for describing Caroline and how Draco sees her. He's spent his whole life trying to do big things and be an amazing person, but she's barely left home and seems to have life figured out. I think it's sweet. Another thanks to Moonshard Kuronue.

_I pictured a rainbow._

_You held it in your hand._

_I had flashes but_

_You saw the plan._

_I wondered out in the world for years._

_While you just stayed in your room._

_I saw the crescent._

_You saw the whole of the moon._

_The whole of the moon._

_You were there in the turnseiles._

_With the wind at your heels._

_You stretched for the stars._

_And you know how it feels._

_To reach too high._

_Too far._

_Too soon._

_You saw the whole of the moon._

_I was grounded._

_While you filled the skies._

_I was dumbfounded by truth._

_You cut through lies._

_I saw the rain dirty valley._

_You saw "Brigadoon"_

_I saw the crescent._

_You saw the whole of the moon._

_I spoke about wings._

_You just flew. I wondered_

_I guessed and I tried._

_You just knew and I sighed._

_And you swooned._

_I saw the crescent._

_You saw the whole of the moon._

_The whole of the moon._

_The whole of the moon._

_Torch in your pockets._

_And the wind on your heels._

_You climbed on the latter._

_You know how it feels._

_To get too high._

_Too far._

_Too soon._

_You saw the whole of the moon._

_The whole of the moon._

_Unicorns and cannonballs._

_Palaces and kings._

_Trumpets, towers, and tennaments._

_Wide oceans full of tears._

_Flags, rags, fairy boats._

_Scimitars and scars._

_Every precious dream and vision._

_Underneath the stars._

_Yes, you climbed on the latter._

_With the wind in your sails._

_You came like a comet._

_Blazing your trails._

_Too high._

_Too far._

_Too soon._

_You saw the whole of the moon._

_The whole of the moon._

_Yeah, you saw the whole of the moon._


	8. Chapter 8: Eye to Eye

Chapter Eight – Eye to Eye

_Dear Harry_

_It's been a while since I've spoken to you, but I'm sure you'll remember me from St. Mungo's. Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley is doing fine. This letter is about something far different._

_Over the last few days Draco Malfoy and I have been in the Untied States on a bit of a quest. We found someone that, well, needs to meet you. Lets just say that you may hold the key to who she is. I know that's vague, but I really can't say a lot of this in a letter. There's far too much._

_Draco and I will be arriving with Caroline, the girl who needs to meet you, on August 27. I hope that will be okay. If not, reply with a better date as soon as you can. I need to remind you that this meeting is rather urgent._

_Give Ron, Hermione, and Ginny my best regards._

_Sincerely_

_Riley Bell_

_PS: This matter really concerns Draco, but I wouldn't let him write the letter for obvious reasons. You can thank me later._

"Malfoy's coming here?" Ron Weasley groaned, stretching out on the garden bench, his arms folded behind his head. "Can't we refuse or something? I was in a good mood."

"Ron," Hermione scolded. She was sitting on the ground beside the bench, her back to him as she played chess with Ginny and lost badly. "We can't refuse. You read Riley's letter. This girl – Caroline – needs Harry's help."

"Fine," Ron sighed. "Can't we just tell Riley and Caroline they can come if they leave Malfoy at home?"

"Riley said it concerns Malfoy," Ginny reminded him as she prodded her pawn to take Hermione's knight.

Harry said nothing. He sat in a dusty lawn chair, behind Ginny. In his lap was one of Hermione's books, which he was attempting to read, though he wasn't sure why. He just needed something to do. He couldn't have cared less whether or not Malfoy came. They weren't friends – they would never be – but they weren't enemies anymore, either. Whatever he needed, whoever this girl was, Harry was willing to help.

"Well, as long as I don't have to be nice to him," Ron grumbled, glancing over his shoulder. "Send your Bishop to E5, Hermione, and you can take her Queen."

"Hey!" Ginny cried, "That's not fair. No helping."

"Why not?" Ron asked. "Harry can help you."

"But you're better than Harry," Ginny protested.

"And you're better than Hermione," Ron retorted. "So it's even."

Harry hid his smile behind his book. He liked these moments. These unforeseen situations when playful arguments and humorous chatter broke out. There wasn't enough of that anymore.

The Burrow, once so crowded, now seemed so empty. With only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny living there, the halls were quiet and eerie. Mr. Weasley and Charlie were dead, a severe blow to the family, especially Mrs. Weasley. She was still in St. Mungo's, unable to heal for grief. Fred and George were still in Diagon Alley, successful as ever. Bill and Fleur, married now, traveled the world breaking curses for Gringot's. And Percy . . . Percy had been hit hardest. He and Mr. Weasley were still on poor terms when his father died. Percy had been devastated and full of guilt. He'd quit his job at the ministry and vanished. No one had seen or heard from him in nearly two years.

Harry had been crazy to think that things would be at peace once Voldemort was gone. So much had been lost, so much had changed. He had been so thrilled when Voldemort was gone that he'd immediately asked Ginny to marry him. She'd agreed, but she'd requested a long engagement. Harry had agreed. He was so happy when he was with her that all those memories of people dying were pushed to the back of his mind for the time. He knew that, in time, things would get better. The pain would die. It just took time.

"Checkmate!" Hermione cried, cheerfully. "Oh, God, I think that's the first time I've won at Chess." She turned and smiled at Ron. "Thank you," she said, kissing him as he leaned up on his elbows.

"And that's the first time I've lost to anyone but Ron," Ginny grumbled. "No more helping."

"Then no more Chess," Hermione answered. "It's a stupid game anyway."

"You just don't like losing," Ron told her, laying back on his arms again. "You're not used to it. It's good for you, though. I like it when you lose. It reminds me that even you aren't perfect."

"That's a ridiculous way to boost your self esteem, Ron," Hermione informed him, coldly. "And it's quite rude to tell me that you like it when I lose."

"You know what I meant," Ron laughed, reaching out to stroke her hair, but she pushed him away, annoyed.

"I most certainly don't know what you meant," she snapped. "It was pretty clear that you meant you want me to lose to inflate your ego, as if it needs inflating."

"So what time are they coming?" Ginny asked Harry loudly, interrupting Ron and Hermione's spat.

"The letter didn't say," Harry answered. "So I really don't know."

"Well," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "Whenever they get here, they'll be hungry. I'm going to go start lunch. Any suggestions for what I should make?"

"Not vegetable soup again," Ron grumbled. "I'm getting sick of vegetable soup."

Hermione ignored him. "No suggestions at all?"

"Whatever takes the least amount of time," said Harry, looking up. "I'm starving, to be honest."

"Okay, then." Hermione hurried off into the house, leaving Harry, Ron, and Ginny in silence.

"I guarantee you she's making vegetable soup," Ron muttered. "Just to spite me."

"We need to de-gnome again," Ginny noted, glancing over her shoulder just as a particularly fat potato-looking figure dove into a hole in the garden. She swept the Chess pieces into a box along with the playing board.

"Harry can do it this time," Ron yawned, stretching out his legs on the bench. "Last time one of those blasted things nearly bit my pinky off."

"Fine, you lazy git," Ginny retorted. "You just get in the way, anyway. Harry and I can do it."

Harry smiled. He liked to de-gnome with Ginny. She made it a game, testing to see who could through the farthest. It was like a miniature sporting event, and without Quidditch to occupy him, Harry needed some form of competition.

A flutter of wings interrupted Harry's thoughts as a snowy owl landed on his shoulder. "Hi, Hedwig," he mumbled, stroking her plumage. "Getting ready to go out hunting?" It was nearly sunset, around the time she usually left every night. Her amber eyes blinked warmly at him. "Take it easy on those mice. Leave a few for Pig."

The owl blinked in understanding, then, with a rustle of white feathers, swooped off into the orange sky.

A moment later, a smaller owl flew clumsily out of an upper window, falling six feet before getting his wings going. He flew off after Hedwig, attempting to keep up with her, though he didn't seem to succeed.

"That owl is going to get himself killed one day," Ron muttered, watching Pig fly off. "That's what he'll get for being such an idiot."

"Oh, Ron," Ginny teased, "you know you love—"

She was interrupted by a piercing scream from the kitchen.

"Hermione!"

Harry and Ron leapt to their feet, wands at the ready. They dashed into the house, Ginny at their heels. They flew into the kitchen with such force that Ron crashed into Hermione, who was standing behind the table, and caused Harry and Ginny to smack into him.

"Hermione, what were you . . ." Ron began, but then he spotted the source. Standing in the fireplace, with emerald green flames about them, were three people.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, "It just surprised me."

The three newcomers stepped out of the fireplace. The tallest, the only boy, was easily recognized by his pointed face and white-blond hair. Draco Malfoy turned to help his companions, the tall brunette known to be Riley Bell, and a blond girl Harry didn't know.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Granger," said Malfoy, sarcastically. "I love having my eardrums busted when I arrive."

"Malfoy," said Ron, his hand still clutching his wand, "I see you haven't changed."

Harry paid little attention to the conversation. He was too focused on the blond girl standing beside Malfoy.

"Hi, Harry," said Riley, dusting off her jeans. "This is Caroline. Caroline, this is Harry Potter."

The whole room directed their attention to the girl, who was a few inches shorter than Riley. She was quite pretty with an appearance of innocence than could not be imitated. But Harry noticed none of this. He was looking at a particular feature of this girl's face. His mouth was wide with shock. He started to voice his thoughts, but Ron got to it first.

"Bloody hell, Harry. She's got your eyes."

Author's Note: This chapter's song is "Movin' On" by Good Charlotte, which is a good song to describe Harry, who has lost so much since the final battle. Thanks once again to Moonshard Kuronue, who let me burn this song from her CDs. Thanks.

_When I think about my life_

_I wonder if I will survive_

_And live to see twenty-five._

_Or will I just fall?_

_Like all my friends._

_They just keep dying._

_People around me_

_Always crying._

_In this place_

_That I like to call my home._

_Not everybody knows_

_That everybody goes_

_To a better place._

_Not everybody knows that_

_Everybody could be living_

_Their last days._

_But the hard times will come_

_And we'll keep moving on._

_We're moving up._

_Keep moving on._

_Life, hope, truth_

_Trust, faith, pride_

_Love and lust._

_On without the things we've lost._

_The things we've gained_

_We'll take with us._

_And all I've got_

_Are these two hands._

_To make myself a better man._

_I wonder if I'll ever see_

_The end of this._

_With all this rain_

_It just keeps falling._

_On my head_

_And now I'm calling._

_Out to someone else._

_To help me make it through._

_Not everybody knows_

_That everybody goes_

_To a better place._

_Not everybody knows that_

_Everybody could be living_

_Their last days._

_But the hard times will come_

_And we'll keep moving on._

_We're moving up._

_Keep moving on._

_Life, hope, truth_

_Trust, faith, pride_

_Love and lust._

_Pain, hate, lies, guilt._

_Laugh, cry, live, die._

_Some friends become enemies_

_Some friends become your family._

_Make the best with what you're given._

_This ain't dying._

_This is living._

_We're moving on._

_And we've got nothing to prove._

_To anyone, because we'll get through._

_We're moving on._

_And on, and on, and on…_

_Keep moving on._

_Life, hope, truth_

_Trust, faith, pride._

_Love and lust._

_Pain, hate, lies, guilt._

_Laugh, cry, live, die._

_Some friends become enemies._

_Some friends become your family._

_Make with best with what you're given._

_This ain't dying, this is living._


	9. Chapter 9: Pieces of the Puzzle

Chapter Nine – Pieces of the Puzzle

"Harry."

It was late. Everyone had departed for bed nearly three hours ago. The old house was quiet and still - or it had been.

"Harry, are you down here?"

Harry sat at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. Nearly a dozen old photographs were spread before him. They were Caroline's. He had asked to look at them hours before, hoping to figure out who she was and why she had his eyes. He had gone to bed hours ago, but had been unable to sleep. He'd gotten up an hour or so ago, careful not to wake Ginny, who was sleeping soundly beside him.

Now he sat, tired and confused, staring at the moving pictures. He looked up only when he heard his name being said. There, on the stairs, he found Hermione and Ron, both dressed in their pajamas.

"I'm here," he said. "Go back to bed. I'm fine."

Hermione stepped down the last stair and crossed to the table, sitting on the seat beside him. "We couldn't sleep either," she told him, softly. "Ron and I have been upstairs talking about all of this for hours. We thought we heard you, so we came down here to see."

Ron, who had seated himself across from Harry, looked down at the old photos. "All this is crazy, isn't it?" he asked, carefully turning a picture of Lucius Malfoy to face him. "Malfoy has a sister, and she has your eyes."

"Poor Caroline," Hermione sighed. "To have all this sprung on her at once."

"Poor Caroline to have Malfoy as a brother," Ron muttered.

"Did we have enough beds for everyone?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's statement, though he didn't fully disagree.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Riley and Caroline are in Fred and George's old room, and Malfoy is in Percy's."

"Any luck with these?" Ron asked, gesturing to the pictures.

"No," Harry said. "I've stared at them for hours, but somehow I don't think I can really see them. I don't even bother with the one of Lucius Malfoy, and all the ones of Caroline's mother . . ."

"Rose?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Anytime I see her, all I see is my mother's eyes. I don't even notice the rest of the picture."

"Obviously she was related to your mother," Hermione said, logically, taking the photos in her hands and sorting through them. "Perhaps she was your aunt. Did your mother have another sister?"

"Not that I know of," said Harry. "And if she did, why didn't I go live with her instead of the Dursleys?"

Hermione shrugged. "No idea, but that seems like the most logical explanation."

"How is that logical?" Ron snorted. "Lucius Malfoy would never have an affair with Harry's aunt. Voldemort would have killed him for it."

"He could have been using her to get to the Potters," Hermione said.

"Then he did a poor job," Harry scoffed. "We all know that it was Wormtail who lead Voldemort to my parents."

"Look!" Hermione cried, laying a picture down on the table. "Look at this!"

The photograph contained two people, looking very happy as they danced and laughed together. The blond woman was Rose, wearing a long, lavender dress. Dancing with her was a handsome, dark haired man.

"Sirius!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at the photograph, in shock. There was no doubt that the handsome man was a young Sirius Black. He was in a tuxedo and looked very cheerful as he danced with Rose. But there was something else about the photograph that caught Harry's eye.

"Hold on," he said, jumping to his feet and hurrying up the stairs. He ran into his and Ginny's room, and, tiptoeing so as not to wake his fiancé, crept towards the nightstand on his side of the bed. Carefully, he extracted an old book of photographs from the drawer and hurried back downstairs to the kitchen.

He slammed the album on the table, flipping through the pages. "Where is it?" he mumbled impatiently. "Where is it? Here!" He had found what he was looking for. There was a photo he'd seen many times in his life. It was taken at the Potter's wedding, where Sirius was best man.

"I don't get it," said Ron. "What does this have to do with--?"

"Shhh!" said Hermione.

Harry picked up the photo of Sirius and Rose and placed it side by side with the photo in the book. "Look at the backgrounds," he said.

The backdrop of both photos was a small statue of a lion, roaring it's large head. The statues were identical. The walls of the room matched. Even the windows looked the same. There was no doubt that both of these photos had been taken at Lily and James's wedding.

"I don't get it," said Ron. "So what if they were both taken at the same place?"

"Not just any place," Harry said, excitedly. "At my parents' wedding."

Ron still looked confused, but Hermione said, "So anyone who was at the wedding would know who Rose was."

Harry nodded, so glad that she understood.

"But who was at the wedding?" Ron asked. "I mean, who on the guest list is still alive?"

"Lupin!"

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, but it had to be. Anyway, the song for Chapter Nine is "Cruel to be Kind" by Letters to Cleo – which is a remake, but I like the Letters to Cleo version because it's on the 10 Things I Hate About You soundtrack. Anyway, I think it's a good song for Ron and Hermione, even though they didn't really fight in this chapter. It works. Thanks for reading.

_No I can't take another heartache._

_Though you say you're my friend_

_I'm at my wits end._

_You say your love is bonafied._

_But that don't coincide._

_When I ask you._

_To be nice._

_You say_

_You've got to be_

_Cruel to be kind._

_In the right measure._

_Cruel to be kind._

_It's a very good sign._

_Cruel to be kind._

_Means that I love you._

_Baby, you've got to be_

_Cruel to be kind._

_I do my best to understand here._

_But you still mystify._

_I want to know why._

_I pick myself up of the ground._

_To have you knock me down._

_Again and again._

_And when I ask you._

_To explain._

_You say_

_You've got to be_

_Cruel to be kind._

_In the right measure._

_Cruel to be kind._

_It's a very good sign._

_Cruel to be kind._

_Means that I love you._

_Baby, you've got to be_

_Cruel to be kind._

_I do my best to understand here._

_But you still mystify._

_I want to know why._

_I pick myself up of the ground._

_To have you knock me down._

_Again and again._

_And when I ask you._

_To explain._

_You say_

_You've got to be_

_Cruel to be kind._

_In the right measure._

_Cruel to be kind._

_It's a very good sign._

_Cruel to be kind._

_Means that I love you._

_Baby, you've got to be_

_Cruel to be kind._

_Cruel to be kind._

_In the right measure._

_Cruel to be kind._

_It's a very, very, very good sign._

_Cruel to be kind._

_Means that I love you._

_Baby, you've got to be cruel to be kind._


	10. Chapter 10: Fallen Rose

Chapter Ten – Fallen Rose

"Good morning," Remus Lupin greeted his wife and one-year-old son, Alexander. He kissed Tonks on the cheek and ruffled the baby boy's hair. "What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you make," Tonks said, grinning. "Sorry, Remus, I haven't had time to make anything yet. Alex has kept me busy."

Lupin smiled down at the little boy, who knew nothing but mischief. "That's okay," he said. "I can whip something up." He pulled out his wand and flicked it casually. In seconds, the table was set for three with plates of sausage and biscuits.

The family set down at the table and plates were passed from one to another. Alex immensely enjoyed ripping apart his biscuit, rather than eating it. Conversation flowed nicely, as it always did.

Remus couldn't have been happier with his life. He and Tonks had married shortly after the final battle and, three months later, Tonks had announced that she was pregnant. Remus had been terrified at first. He was forty-years old, far too old to have a small child. But, surprisingly, he was able to keep up with Alex just fine. In a way, Tonks and Alex had made Remus younger.

"So what's on the schedule today?" Remus asked, putting a mound of gravy on his sausage.

"Well," said Tonks, pushing her auburn hair (she'd decided pink wasn't an appropriate color for a mother) out of her heart-shaped face. "I think Alex and I are going to go to St. Mungo's and visit Molly. Then, I was planning on going to see Kingsley about getting another job at the ministry. There just aren't enough dark wizards for me to catch anymore. Sirius Alexander Lupin, stop that right now!"

Alex started tossing his destroyed biscuit at his parents saying, "Presents! Here, Mummy! Here, Daddy! Present!"

After calming the boy, Tonks said, "What about you? What are you doing today?"

"Not much, I suppose," Lupin sighed. "I might go to Diagon Alley and pick up a few things for my class."

Lupin now worked as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. McGonagall, the Head Mistress, had begged him to return, and he'd agreed. Surprisingly, not many parents had complained about having a werewolf teaching their children. Of course, he had obtained a certain degree of fame since the last battle, in which he'd killed Wormtail.

"If you do go," Tonks said, "Pick up a few things for me. There's a list on the counter."

"No problem."

About an hour later, Tonks and Alex departed for St. Mungo's, with Alex, always excited, singing, "Mungo's, Mungo's. We go Mungo's."

Remus was preparing to leave for Diagon Alley when there was an unexpected knock on the door. "Coming," he called, walking into the living room. Who on earth would be visiting him? He didn't have any idea.

He opened the door to find seven teenagers on his porch. Surprised, Lupin said, "Hello."

"We have to talk to you," said Harry, who was in the front. He hurried past Lupin and entered the living room.

His companions, who consisted of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco Malfoy – to Lupin's surprise -, a girl he recognized as a nurse from St. Mungo's, and a blond girl he didn't know, followed Harry, with Hermione muttering, "Sorry to barge in like this, but it is rather important."

There wasn't enough seating room in the living room, so Lupin suggested that they go set at the kitchen table. "Now, what is this about?" he asked, seating himself across from Harry and between the nurse – who Harry had introduced as Riley – and Ron.

"This," Harry said, slowly, "is Caroline." He gestured to the blond girl on Draco's right. "Caroline Malfoy."

Lupin sat stock still. He stared in awe at the young girl, not believing his own ears. "Caroline," he whispered. "Oh, God. I knew this would happen someday."

"So you know who she is?" Hermione said.

Lupin nodded. "I know."

"Well, that's good," said Harry, "because we came to you for answers. Here." He handed Lupin a photo.

Glancing down, Lupin saw two people he recognized. Sirius Black and Rose Evans. He sighed. "This was taken at your parents' wedding. I remember that day. So I guess you're here to know about Rose. Is that right?"

"Yes," said Caroline, peering at him intently. "You knew my mother?"

Lupin nodded again. "I did." He sighed. "Okay, let me tell you what I can and save your questions until I'm done." Once the teenagers had agreed, Lupin took a deep breath, looked down at the photo again, and began. "Rose was Lily's younger sister. She was about two years younger. She wasn't like Petunia. She loved that Lily was a witch, and she always wished she was one. Mr. and Mrs. Evans let her come to Hogsmeade sometimes, and we'd see her on our trips into town. She was beautiful, like Lily, and kind and warm. Sirius was in love with her. He had been since he met her in our seventh year.

"That, along with many things, is why Sirius was disowned. Being in love with a muggle was a sin in the eyes of the Blacks, so Sirius went to live with James, but he was too embarrassed to tell Rose how he felt. Isn't it funny? Sirius Black, who every girl wanted, was afraid to tell one girl how he felt." Lupin shook his head reminiscently. "I never understood him, but that's beside the point. Rose and he were close, even after he left Hogwarts.

"Rose and Lily had a great relationship. She was maid of honor at Lily and James wedding. She was so funny and sweet. It was easy to see why Sirius loved her. The only problem with Rose was that she fell in love easily. Poor Sirius. Rose was attractive, so a lot of guys went after her. She'd fall for them and when it ended, she was crushed. She'd always lean on Sirius, though. He got her through a lot.

"Not many muggles hung around wizards, but Rose, who knew so much about our world, blended in well. She could have passed for a witch – and a few times she did. She'd lie and say she was a witch, and no one questioned her. Sirius and James thought it was a laugh, but Lily was a worrier. She always feared that something would happen to Rose." Lupin ran his fingers over the photo, his gray eyes stormy.

"When Voldemort started searching for the Potters," Lupin continued, "it became dangerous. Lily begged Rose to go into hiding with them, but Rose refused, saying that she'd be fine, and promising not to betray them. I really didn't see her for a while after that. About five or six months later, she showed up on Lily and James doorstep, three months pregnant. She never said who the father was. I guess now we know." He looked from Caroline to Draco. "That makes sense. We knew that he'd left her, and she was torn to pieces about it.

"Rose moved in with Sirius, who didn't want her living alone. He was worried about her and the baby. Then they started to see each other. I really think Rose fell in love with Sirius, but she was so scarred from her failed relationship that things were rocky. She was paranoid that someone would come after, though she never said who. She kept Sirius at arms length, never letting him in or talking to him. I think it hurt him a lot, but his main concern was her happiness." Lupin lowered his head.

"Her baby was born in August, and Sirius said he'd care for it as his own, but that didn't happen. Rose took the baby and ran off. That was the last time I saw her. She was killed by Death Eaters a month later. It's obvious why, now. Malfoy must have killed her to protect his secret. Had Voldemort known, Malfoy would have been dead.

"The baby, Caroline, went to an orphanage. We found her, finally, and the plan was for her to go live with Lily and James, but a few weeks later, they were killed. The Dursleys had no idea she existed, and they wouldn't have taken her if they had. Petunia had cut off contact with Rose because she had so much to do with magic. Besides, we were already forcing them to take care of Harry. We had two parentless children. Sirius wanted her, but shortly after, he was put in Azkaban. I was too dangerous to take her, and we all thought Peter was dead. She had to stay in the orphanage. Luckily, not long after, an American family took her in."

Lupin looked at Caroline. "I never thought I'd see you again," he said, tears in his eyes. "But you grew up nicely." He looked away, and when he looked back the tears were gone.

"It was my mother," said Draco. Everyone looked at him. "It was my mother who got the Stratfords to take Caroline. She knew father had had an affair. She knew about Caroline's birth."

Lupin nodded. "Sirius always said that Narcissa had an ounce of humanity in her, even if Lucius forced it out of her. I guess he was right."

"I knew she was your mother's sister," Hermione told Harry. "And that explains why you couldn't live with her rather than the Dursleys."

"Believe me, Harry," Lupin sighed, "if we had any other choice, we wouldn't have sent you to them."

"Do you still want to meet him?" Draco demanded suddenly. Remus looked over quickly to see what was going on.

Caroline looked at Draco, her eyes wide. "What?" she asked.

"Do you still want to meet him?" Draco asked again. "Do you really want to meet the man who abandoned you? This is the man who killed your mother."

"He's my father, Draco," Caroline said, forcefully. "He's done a lot of bad things, terrible things, but he's my father. I don't believe that he'll be able to look at me and reject me. No father can do that to a child."

Lupin kept his mouth shut. He could see that Draco was trying to protect his sister, but Caroline did have a right to meet her father, even if he was Lucius Malfoy. But Caroline's hopes were too high. Lucius was not the man Caroline was expecting, and everyone knew it but her.

"Thank you," Caroline said, turning to face Lupin. She reached across the table and placed a soft hand on his arm. "Thank you for telling me who my mother was, and thank you for caring about me. It really means a lot."

Remus gave a soft smile. "You're welcome," he said.

Author's Note: Okay, I hope that was satisfying. This chapter's song is "The Difficult Kind" by Sheryl Crow. It's a great song and it is a good choice to describe the relationship between Sirius and Rose. Rose loved him, but she was so scarred by Lucius that it wasn't easy for either of them.

_I think I was wrong._

_I think you were right._

_All my angry words._

_Keep me up at night._

_Through the old screen door._

_I still hear you say._

_Honey won't you stop._

_Treating me that way._

_If you could only see._

_What love has made of me._

_Then I'd no longer be._

_In your mind._

_The difficult kind._

_Because babe I've changed._

_Tell it to me slow._

_Tell me with your eyes._

_If anyone should know._

_How to let it slide._

_I swear I can see you._

_Coming up the drive._

_There ain't nothing like regret._

_To remind you you're alive._

_If you could only see_

_What love has made of me._

_Then I'd no longer be._

_In your mind._

_The difficult kind._

_Because babe I've changed._

_I crossed the canyons._

_A thousand times._

_I never noticed what was mine._

_What you remember_

_Of me tonight._

_It almost makes me cry._

_It almost makes me cry._

_Oh, God breaking moon._

_Ridiculed and scarred._

_The older I get._

_The closer you are._

_Don't you got somewhere._

_That you need to be._

_Instead of hanging here._

_Making a fool of me._

_If you could only see._

_What love has made of me._

_Then I'd no longer be_

_In your mind_

_The difficult kind._

_You won't see._

_The change in me._

_If you could only see._

_What love has made of me._

_Well, I'll forever be._

_In your mind._

_The difficult kind._

_You won't see._

_No, you won't see._

_The good in me._

_Because babe I've changed._

_Babe, I've changed._


	11. Chapter 11: Bond Between Enemies

Chapter Eleven – Bond Between Enemies

The fire blazed, heating Draco's face and hands as he stared into its depths. The kitchen of the Burrow was empty and silent. Everyone had gone upstairs to bed, but he had chosen to remain downstairs to think.

All those things Lupin had said still hadn't proven to Caroline that her father wasn't worth meeting. She was still determined to meet Lucius, but how could he stop her?

_Why do you care?_ a voice in his head questioned. _What does it matter to you if she meets the bastard? It doesn't affect you._ Draco couldn't answer. The voice was right. It shouldn't matter to him. It didn't, but still . . .

_You care about her, _the voice said. _You want to protect her._

"I don't," Draco said aloud. "I couldn't care less about her."

"About who?"

Draco looked up to see Harry entering the kitchen. He, like Draco, had not changed into his pajamas. Draco, appalled that Harry had heard him talking to himself, was speechless.

"Scoot over," said Harry, sitting on the bench beside him.

"I was kind of in the middle of something, Potter," said Draco, but moved aside all the same. "I'd rather not be interrupted."

"That's just too bad," said Harry. He looked into the fire, his green eyes ablaze with the glitter of the flames. "Caroline seems really sweet," he said, after a moment of silence. "Hard to believe she's your sister."

"Very funny," Draco snorted. "But . . . Yeah. I guess you're right. We're nothing alike. She can be so damn annoying. She's ridiculously polite and unnaturally sweet. It's sickening. I doubt she has a mean bone in her body."

"You care about her," Harry said.

"What?" How did Potter know the mental struggle Draco was having? "I do not."

"Don't lie, Malfoy," Harry said, calmly. "It's obvious. You care about her. She's your sister. That's not a bad thing." Harry kicked at a log in the fire. "I don't blame you for not wanting her to meet your dad. God knows how he'll treat her."

Draco sighed and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "She has no idea what he's like," he said, quietly. "I'm his son. He's been in my life since I was born, and he doesn't even love me. How could he love her? She's half muggle. He'll just hurt her, and she won't even listen to me."

"He is her father," said Harry. "I know you're just worried about her, but she has a right. Maybe it's a mistake she has to make on her own."

Draco said nothing, but he knew Harry was right.

"So," said Harry, "where does this leave us?"

Draco looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Us," Harry repeated. "You and I. We're still different, but we have something in common now, don't we? Caroline is the link between us. She's the bond between enemies."

"We aren't enemies, Potter," Draco sighed. "Voldemort was your enemy."

"We're enemies in a different way," Harry said. "You don't want me dead, but you want me out of your life. Same goes for me. We were enemies at Hogwarts. We nearly killed each other a few times, too. Imagine if we'd known then. Do you think things would have been different? Would they have changed if we'd known that your sister was my cousin? Would you have felt different if you'd known your father had once had an affair with a muggle?"

Draco thought for a long moment, then said, at last, "Yes. I emulated my father for years. If I'd known that he had a child with a muggle, that he was a hypocrite, that he'd hurt my mother like that, I would have wanted nothing to do with him. We wouldn't be friends, still, but it wouldn't have been like this."

Harry nodded. "And if I'd known that your father killed my aunt . . . well, I'd still hate him, but if I'd known that your sister was part of my family, I wouldn't have treated you the way I did."

"If only we'd known," Draco sighed. "Now it's too late."

"Is it?" Harry asked. "Is it really? We may not become best friends, but we can still be friends on some level. We can do it for Caroline's sake, anyway. I don't want to upset her by having her brother and her cousin hate each other."

Draco bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure. Could he be friends with Harry Potter? Could he put their past behind him? "I'll think about it," he said, at last.

"Good," said Harry. "Who knows? Maybe we can learn a lot from each other. Caroline's been through enough. This will make it a lot easier for her."

"I guess," said Draco. "But, what will Weasley think?"

Harry sat quietly for a moment, then said, honestly, "He'll hate it, but it'll pass. He knows it's the right thing . . . And Hermione will make him be nice."

Draco laughed. Maybe being friends with Harry wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Author's Note: I know, I know. That was really, really short and stupid, but that's how my notes are laid out. I'm sorry. I'll make up for it later chapters. Anyway, this chapter's song is "World's on Fire" by Sarah McLachlan, which is kind of a theme song for Draco and Harry. It's a good song for heroes. Enjoy.

_Hearts are worn in these dark ages._

_You're not alone in these stories' pages._

_The light has fallen amongst the living and the dying._

_And I'll try to hold it in._

_Yeah, I'll try to hold it in._

_The world's on fire. It's more than I can handle._

_I'll tap into the water and try to bring my share._

_Try to bring more, more than I can handle._

_Bring it to the table._

_Bring what I am able._

_I watch the heavens but I find no calling._

_Something I can do to change what's coming._

_Stay close to me while the sky is falling._

_I don't to be left alone._

_Don't want to be alone._

_The world's on fire. It's more than I can handle._

_I'll tap into the water and try to bring my share._

_Try to bring more, more than I can handle._

_Bring it to the table._

_Bring what I am able._

_Hearts break . . . hearts mend . . . love still hurts._

_Visions clash, plains crash, still there's talk of._

_Saving souls . . . Still cold's closing in on us._

_We part the veil on our killer sun._

_Stray from the straight line on this short run._

_The more we take the less we become._

_The fortune of one man means less for some._

_The world's on fire. It's more than I can handle._

_I'll tap into the water and try to bring my share._

_Try to bring more, more than I can handle._

_Bring it to the table._

_Bring what I am able._


	12. Chapter 12: Who Is He?

Chapter Twelve – Who Is He?

Riley's eyes slid open as she heard her name repeated.

"Riley . . . Hey, Riley . . . You awake?"

"I am now," Riley mumbled. "Is that you, Caroline?"

"Yeah," came Caroline's voice from the next bed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I just . . . I need to talk to you."

"Okay," said Riley, flipping onto her side to face Caroline, who was staring at her through the darkness. "What do you need to talk about at . . ." She glanced at the clock on the wall. ". . . two in the morning?"

"My brother," Caroline answered.

"What about him?" Riley let out a yawn.

"Well," said Caroline, "everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. "Who is he?"

"He's Draco."

"No." Caroline sighed. "Okay, I know who he is, but I don't know him. He really doesn't say a lot to me. I think he's afraid to let me in, but I want to know him. I want to know my brother."

"Well," said Riley, "I need a place to begin."

"What's his favorite color?" Caroline asked. "What kind of music does he like? What is his opinion on the death penalty? Where does he work? I want to know it all."

Riley sighed. "Okay," she said. "His favorite color is purple, but he tells people it's silver because he thinks purple is girly. He listens to rock music, but not often. He's more of a writer than a listener. He's a criminal prosecutor for the Ministry of Magic, so he favors the death penalty."

"Keep going," said Caroline.

"He was in Slytherin at Hogwarts," Riley continued. "The majority of his friends were the sons of Death Eaters, so they all hate him now. He made really good grades and was a Prefect, but he didn't finish school. He left at the end of his sixth year because he tried to kill the Head Master. He couldn't do it, though, and he was nearly killed by Voldemort. He started to play double agent and help out Harry and eventually the Order won and Draco was free. Now he puts away the people he once viewed as his family."

"What about the other stuff?"

"What other stuff?"

Caroline shifted restlessly in her bed. "Like his personality. You've told me his life story, but nothing about what he's really like."

Riley gave a dry laugh. "Let's see. He's arrogant. His ego is bigger than any I've ever seen. He's self centered. The only things that matter to him are the ones that concern him and him alone. He's a spoiled little rich boy. He got everything he wanted growing up. What else? He's—"

"Goodness, you're hard on him," said Caroline. "I've never heard someone talk about their boyfriend like that."

"Boyfriend?" Riley spluttered, choking. "He's not my boyfriend." She coughed a bit and caught her breath. "He isn't my boyfriend," she repeated, clearly.

"Oh," said Caroline, sounding rather surprised. "Sorry. I just . . . I thought . . . By the way you two talked to each other and looked at each other, I was sure you were . . . Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Riley lay in silence for a long while. At last, she said, "You want to know the real Draco Malfoy? He's misunderstood. He's damaged and scarred and who knows if he'll ever be healed. He's stubborn and won't let anyone touch his pain, so he hides it beneath layers of sarcasm and arrogance. Draco Malfoy is sensitive and kind, but he won't let anyone see it. He has weaknesses, and his biggest fear is that someone will see them. Draco Malfoy is in need of someone who will care about him sincerely. He needs to see that people do love him and that he isn't alone. That's the real Draco Malfoy."

The room fell silent again.

* * *

"Draco."

Riley hurried into the bedroom. The sunlight poured in through the open blinds, lighting the room with a golden tent. She hadn't been able to sleep all night.

Draco stood at the foot of the bed, packing his things into his suitcase. He looked up when he heard her enter. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Don't say anything," she said, quickly. "You are the most arrogant, self centered, stubborn, obnoxious person I have ever met. Sometimes I want to slap you or scream at you or hex you."

"Riley, I--"

"Don't," she said, cutting him off again. She took a deep breath and, before she could change her mind, she threw her arms about his neck and kissed him. She leaned into him, letting him put his arms about her. She knew she would regret this one day. She knew that this could get her fired, but she also knew that it was one thing she couldn't pass up. She had to do it.

Author's Note: Again, short chapter, but after this they get longer. I promise. I know that my dear friend Moonshard Kuronue enjoyed it, didn't you? Anyway, thanks for reading. This chapter's song is "Echo" by Trapt for a lot of reasons. I love it is the first one, and the other is that it fits Draco. So here you go.

_Close my eyes._

_Let the whole thing pass me by._

_There is no time to waste._

_Asking why._

_I'll run away with you._

_By my side._

_I'll run away with you_

_By my side._

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go_

_Of this pride._

_I think about your face._

_And how I fall into your eyes._

_The outline that I trace._

_Around the one that I call mine._

_Time to count more space._

_And be aware you drew the line._

_I don't need to solve this case._

_And don't need to look behind._

_Close my eyes._

_Let the whole thing pass me by._

_There is no time to waste._

_Asking why._

_I'll run away with you._

_By my side._

_I'll run away with you_

_By my side._

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go_

_Of this pride._

_To expect you change_

_The past I hold inside._

_With all the words I say._

_Repeating over in my mind._

_Somethings you can't erase._

_No matter how hard you try._

_An exit to escape._

_Is all there is left to find._

_Close my eyes._

_Let the whole thing pass me by._

_There is no time to waste._

_Asking why._

_I'll run away with you._

_By my side._

_I'll run away with you_

_By my side._

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go_

_Of this pride._

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo_

_In my mind._

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo_

_Can subside._

_Close my eyes._

_Let the whole thing pass me by._

_There is no time to waste._

_Asking why._

_I'll run away with you._

_By my side._

_I'll run away with you_

_By my side._

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go_

_Of this pride._

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo_

_In my mind._

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo_

_Can subside._


	13. Chapter 13: Love Hurts

Chapter Thirteen – Love Hurts

"You have such nice hair," Ginny commented as she ran a brush through Caroline's wavy, white-blond hair. "Not too thick. Mine is hell to deal with sometimes."

Caroline sat in a chair in Ginny's bedroom, trying hard not to fidget. She had made plans to drop in on Wesley, her boyfriend, and when she had shared this with Ginny, the excitable red-head had insisted upon fixing Caroline's hair. Caroline had agreed, feeling that she could always use a new friend, and Ginny seemed quite nice.

"Thanks," she said, wringing her hands. "I never know what to do with it, myself."

"That's like me," said Hermione, who was sitting in an armchair a few feet away. Her nose was pressed into the pages of a book called "One Hundred Ways to Remedy Magical Boils", which she'd borrowed from Riley the day before. "I just don't have the patience or creativity to do anything with mine."

"Where are the boys?" Caroline asked.

"Harry and Ron are visiting mum at the hospital," Ginny said.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"She can only see two people at a time," Ginny answered. "It's a rule. Too many people excites her or stresses her causing her wounds to bleed freely again."

"And where's Draco?" Caroline asked.

"Out for a walk," Hermione answered.

"And Riley?" Caroline asked.

"With Draco," Ginny replied, a sly grin on her face.

Caroline had to restrain herself from giggling. So her words had an affect on Riley after all, hadn't they?

"Kind of an odd match," said Hermione, flipping the page in her book. "Riley is shy and polite and Draco is . . . he's Malfoy, isn't he?" She gave Caroline a quick look of apology. "I mean, he's a bit conceited and very outspoken. It's just so unexpected."

"Not to mention," Ginny added, stretching out a piece of Caroline's hair and placing her wand tip to it, "his involvement in Katie's accident."

"Oh, yes," said Hermione, darkly. "I wonder if she knows about that."

Caroline had no idea what these girls were talking about, and she really didn't care. Her thoughts were full of Wesley. Just a few more hours and she'd see him again. She couldn't have been more excited.

* * *

"Coming!" called Lavender Brown as approached the door. "I'm coming." She twisted the knob and pulled it open. There, on the porch, stood a girl of about her height. She was slender and pretty – in a girlish sort of way. She didn't look like a woman, but still a girl.

"Can I help you?" Lavender asked, politely.

"Um," said the girl, looking surprised. "I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house. I was looking for Wesley Maze."

"No," Lavender laughed. "This is Wesley's house . . . Well, it's our house. Wes isn't here right now. Can I ask who you are?"

"Caroline," said the girl.

"Who?" Lavender asked.

"His girlfriend," said the girl, looking irritated.

Lavender laughed again, but not pleasantly this time. "You must be mistaken. Wesley is my fiancé."

The girl looked stunned. "What?" she asked, her voice unstable. "No . . . No, Wesley and I have been dating for three years. He isn't engaged."

Lavender felt herself growing rather annoyed. "Listen, Carol."

"It's Caroline."

"I don't care what your name is," Lavender spat. "I know you may think this is a funny joke, but it isn't. Wesley and I are engaged. He isn't your boyfriend. He isn't anyone's boyfriend. So get over it and play a joke on someone else."

With a fiery rage, Lavender slammed the door in the girl's face. Who was this stranger? What did she mean by trying to break her up with Wesley? Lavender didn't know and didn't care to find out. All this meant was that she had a good looking fiancé and she was lucky enough to get him.

* * *

Ron had finally met his match at Wizard's Chess, though he didn't like to admit it. Riley, who had admitted she was good with puzzles, was, to be honest, kicking his ass.

They were setting at the kitchen table, the Chess board between them. Ron, who had just lost his knight, decided he would distract his opponent with a few comments. It was a bit of a dirty trick, but all is fair in love and Chess.

"So . . ." he said, "what's up with you and Malfoy?"

Riley blushed. "Depends on what you mean."

"My sources tell me that you two are . . . you know . . . together."

Riley smiled as she moved her pawn to take Ron's bishop. "Your sources, eh? Who are these sources you speak of?"

"Ginny, Hermione, Caroline . . . Mrs. Carrigan, the next door neighbor," Ron answered. "So is it true?"

"Maybe," Riley said, grinning.

Ron laughed, moving his castle out of harm's way. "So that's a yes," he said.

"Maybe."

"Well, I think he's a git, but to each his own." He watched as Riley's knight, which had been about to attack the saved castle, instead launched itself – at her command – on his queen. "Damn it!"

Riley laughed as her knight drug Ron's flailing, weeping queen from the board. "Well, I guess he is a bit of an ass at times, but . . . you just have to really know him."

"I can't believe you forgave him," said Ron, taking Riley's pawn with his remaining knight. "You're a much better person than I would have been."

"Forgave him? For what?" Riley asked, not even looking at the board.

"For the thing with Katie," Ron answered.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked, her voice raising a bit from frustration.

Ron was surprised. "You know. How he nearly got your sister killed and all. I mean, it was a long time ago, but if it was me, I'd never forgive the son of a bitch, but I guess that's where we're different. Are you going to move or . . ."

Riley's eyes were flaming with mingled rage and shock. She pushed the board aside and stared into Ron's face. "Tell me . . . How exactly was he involved in that?"

* * *

Draco couldn't stop smiling. All the memories of that morning buzzed in his head, making his heart leap and sing. He didn't know what had caused Riley to change her mind, but he didn't care.

After the kiss that morning, Draco, who had been completely thrown off guard, had proposed that they take a walk. They had spent the whole morning talking and laughing. It was the happiest time Draco could remember ever experiencing. For the first time he felt the joy of not belonging to Voldemort – of not being controlled by his father. He was free now. Free to do and say and love as he pleased.

He was – shockingly – cheerful. He even caught himself uncharacteristically whistling a happy tune as he finished packing up his clothes. He was planning on heading home that night. There was no sense in remaining at the Burrow any longer. He'd let Caroline stay in his guest room. That would work fine, he thought.

Just as he began to zip up his suitcase, the door opened. He looked up to find Riley in the doorway. "Hi," he said, grinning. He took a step forward to kiss her, but the look in her eyes stopped him in mid-step. "What's wrong?"

"You lying jackass," she hissed, her hand clutching her wand at her side.

"What?" Draco laughed, assuming this was her idea of a fun joke, but she wasn't laughing.

"How?" she cried. "How could you not tell me?"

"Not tell you what?"

"You knew!" Riley screamed. "You knew how I felt! You knew that I blamed myself for Katie's accident, and you said nothing!"

Draco's heart sank. She knew. How had she found out? "Riley, listen, I can explain." Even as he said it, he realized how cliché it sounded, and how untrue it was. He couldn't explain this.

"Explain! Explain!" Riley raised her wand a bit, but not high enough to be threatening. "How can you explain? You nearly got my sister killed! You put her in the hospital for months! And you said nothing! You showed no sign of remorse at all!"

"I couldn't tell you," Draco said, trying to remain calm, though his voice rose automatically. "How could I tell you it was my fault? You would have hated me."

"You're right," Riley said, coldly. "I would have, and I do." She lowered her wand and started to turn to leave the room.

"Riley, wait!" Draco bellowed, lunging forward.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco fell, stiffly, to the floor. His arms and legs were bound. He couldn't move a single muscle. Without a glance back, Riley marched out of the room.

Draco lay there for nearly twenty minutes before anyone came along.

"Draco," came a sniffling voice from down the hall. "Draco."

It was Caroline, Draco realized, and it sounded as if she was crying. He attempted to move, but remained immobile.

His hopes were answered when the door opened.

"Draco." Caroline entered the room. Upon first glance, she spotted Draco on the floor and hurried over to him. With a quick, wordless wave of her wand, she released him from the binds. "What happened?"

"Riley," Draco answered, setting up and popping his back. He looked at his sister. He was right. She had been crying.

"What happened?" she asked, whipping her eyes.

"Let's not talk about that right now," Draco said. "I'm more interested in why you're crying."

"Oh," said Caroline quickly. "I'm fine. Just fine . . . Nothing's wrong at all."

"You're the worst damn liar I've ever heard," Draco said softly. "Now, tell me what happened. I'm your older brother. This is what I'm here for."

Caroline gave a great sigh and began her story.

Author's Note: Yay! This chapter was more than three pages. Lol. Okay, I want to thank everyone's who has reviewed so far. I appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Love you all so much!

This chapter's song is "Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne, because it's a nice little bitter song about relationships ending, which happened twice in this chapter. So here you go.

_Let's talk this over._

_It's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me haning._

_In a city so dead._

_Held up so high._

_On such a breakable thread._

_You were all the things I thought I knew._

_And I thought we could be._

_You were everything, everything._

_That I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it._

_All the memories so close to me._

_Just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending._

_So much for my happy ending. _

_You've got your dumb friends._

_I know what they say._

_They tell you I'm difficult._

_But so are they._

_They don't know me._

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me._

_All the shit that you do._

_You were all the things I thought I knew._

_And I thought we could be._

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it._

_All the memories so close to me._

_Just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending._

_So much for my happy ending._

_It's nice to know that you were there._

_Thanks for acting like you cared._

_And making me feel like I was the only one._

_It's nice to know we had it all._

_Thanks for watching as I fall._

_And letting me know that we were done._

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it._

_All the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending._

_So much for my happy ending._

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it._

_All the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending._

_So much for my happy ending._


	14. Chapter 14: For Her I Will

Chapter Fourteen – For Her I Will

Wesley Maze walked into his living room with his briefcase in hand. He had a job interview in an hour at the Ministry of Magic, and this could be the step that would make or break his career. He placed the shiny, polished case on the floor and sat down in a recliner. He stretched his long legs and looked across the room to the hanging mirror. He was good looking and he knew it.

Girls fawned over his misty blue eyes and his head of thick, curly auburn hair. He loved all the attention, and , being a flirt himself, he tended to get a lot of action – though he kept that from Lavender, his fiancé. Honestly, he was only marrying her for the good publicity. Lavender was a writer for the Daily Prophet now, and she could get his name in the paper in a lot of good ways. It was all about connections in politics.

Just as Wesley shut his eyes and decided to take a short nap, there was a knock on the door. Grumbling slightly, he got to his feet. It was probably Pansy Parkinson, one of his many girlfriends on the side.

"Coming," he said. He crossed the room to the door and pulled it open. He was shocked to find – not Pansy – a young man standing on his doorstep. He was blond and familiar. "Can I help you?" he asked in his charming, business voice, so well perfected.

"Not really," said the boy. He extracted his wand and pointed it directly between Wesley's eyes. "Walk back inside."

Wesley stumbled backwards in fright. Who was this strange young man? Why did he look so familiar? And why was he threatening him? "Don't do anything stupid now, sir," Wesley said, soothing and polite.

"You're the one who has done something stupid," said the stranger. He shut the door behind him. They were alone in the house now.

"Who are you?" Wesley asked.

"Draco Malfoy," the young man answered. "But more importantly, I'm Caroline's older brother."

Caroline? Wesley was drawing a blank on the name. Caroline . . . Caroline . . . Oh, yes, Caroline! She was the girl in America. They'd been exchanging sappy letters for years. "I didn't know she had a brother," Wesley said aloud. It was true. He made it a rule not to date girls with brothers, for fear that a situation – just like this – would arise.

"Neither did she," Malfoy said, not lowering his wand. "But she does, and you're in trouble."

"Now," said Wesley, ready to negotiate. "Let's think logically. What reason do you have for harming me?"

"Let's think," said Malfoy, sarcasm seeping through his voice. "You led her on for years. You got engaged and didn't tell her. Your fiancé slammed the door in her face. So, as I see it, you're stringing along at least two girls, and I expect there are more."

Wesley really wished he had his wand on him. He grinned at his opponent. "Well, come on. You're a guy. You know how it is. I have a lot of opportunities. I'd be a fool to turn them down, wouldn't I?"

For a moment, Malfoy remained in his same, angry position. But after a moment, he eased and lowered his wand, to Wesley's great relief.

"I see where you're coming from," said Malfoy, slipping his wand into his pocket.

"Great," said Wesley. "I'm glad we got that cleared up."

"Yeah," said Malfoy. He started to turn.

Wesley sighed and took a step towards the arm chair when he felt something hard collide with his jaw. He fell to the ground. It took him a moment to realize that it was Malfoy's fist, and by that time, Malfoy was on top of him, punching every part of his body he could reach.

Wesley struggled, trying to push Malfoy, who was actually a bit smaller than him, away. He attempted to fight back, but all of his swings were blocked. He felt his nose break. He cried out as his lip burst open. This was a hopeless fight. He was a genius with words, but an imbecile with fists.

And, just before he passed out, Wesley's last thought was how bad he would look at the job interview.

* * *

Riley sat in her apartment, the radio turned up loud. She hoped it would drown out her thoughts, but so far, it was unsuccessful.

She kept thinking of Draco, and she felt guilty. She felt guilty for not hating him like she wanted to. She tried to imagine how much pain her sister had been in, but it didn't help. Those thoughts were washed away by the thought of that kiss the morning before. God, why couldn't she hate him?

She collapsed on the couch, burying her face into a pillow. She wanted to sleep it away. If she slept she couldn't think about him . . . but she may dream about him, and you can't control your dreams.

There was a knock on the door. She stood, hoping it was Ginny or Hermione or Caroline. She hadn't warned them before leaving, and she felt bad for that, but she couldn't stay in that house with Draco a second longer.

She crossed to the door and opened the door.

There, to her dismay, stood a scruffy looking Draco Malfoy. His shirt was torn, his hair was a mess, and he looked as if he'd been put in a giant drier and spun around for a bit. She started to shut the door, deciding to say nothing, but he blocked it with his foot.

"You can slam the door in my face," he said, "but it'll do no good. I'll just keep coming back." He moved his foot out of the way. "Or you can save us both time, and let me come in."

Riley stared at him. She had nothing to say to him, she decided, but he was right. He would keep coming back, and the sooner he was gone, the sooner she could get over him. She turned, wordlessly, and walked to the couch, leaving the door open for him.

Draco entered, shutting the door behind him. He came and stood before her. He paced for a moment, Riley's eyes upon him. He seemed to have little or no idea what he was going to say or how to say it. At last, he stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"It's completely understandable that you hate me," Draco said. "Now that . . . Now that I have a sister, I see what it is to care about someone that much, and considering where I just came from – I know what it is to be protective. I know it was wrong to keep it from you, but I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to hurt you, though I see that I have failed in that area."

Riley scoffed. "You think?" She said it so quietly that he didn't hear her.

"But, I also think that you were looking for a reason to end it," Draco said, quickly.

Riley's eyes snapped up. She said nothing, but she looked at him, surprised. How could he say that? How dare he say that!

"You've been turning me down for months," Draco went on, "but you finally gave in. The fact that it's against the rules of your work to date a patient and that you, Riley, don't want to acknowledge that I won you over – those are two reasons you are making this a bigger deal than what it had to be."

"You almost got my sister killed," said Riley, speaking a little louder so that he could actually hear her this time. "I think it's a pretty big deal already."

He looked surprised that she'd spoken. "It is," he said, "but considering the fact that you – you quicker than anyone – would stand up for me when I was accused of something from my past. You would remind me that I was different then – that I was being controlled. So, now, I'm going to remind you. I was a different person then. I did it all for what I thought was the good of my family. I didn't think about those I hurt. I'm sorry for that. I've made it up. I helped bring down the Dark Lord. I put twelve Death Eaters on Death Row. I'm sorry about your sister, but it was a different time."

Riley didn't speak. She didn't even look at him. She refused to. He was going to win her back, she felt it. She would not allow it. She would not let him charm her.

There was a long silence. Finally, Draco spoke again. "If you don't forgive me, I understand," he said. "I won't bother you again after this. But, please, talk to Caroline. She's just had a lot happen to her, and she likes you. She needs a friend right now, and I'm not the best person to lean on."

With that, Draco turned, walked to the door, and left.

Riley sat on her couch for a long time, thinking about all he'd said. She hated that she loved him. Why him? Why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? With tears rolling down her cheeks, a confused and frustrated Riley curled up on her couch and fell asleep – half hoping all of this had been a dream.

Author's Note: I was dying to use this song. I love it so much and it works well. I chose "Your Winter" by Sister Hazel as the theme for this chapter. It's great for Draco and Riley. Draco tries to get her back, but he isn't going to beg and plead. I love it! And, yes, it is another 10 Things I Hate About You song.

_Gray ceiling on the Earth._

_Well it's lasted for a while._

_Take my thoughts for what they're worth._

_I've been acting like a child._

_Your opinion. What is that?_

_Just a different point of view._

_What else, what else can I do?_

_I said I'm sorry, yes I'm sorry._

_I said I'm sorry, but what for?_

_If I hurt you, then I hate myself._

_Don't want to hate myself._

_Don't want to hurt you._

_Why do you choose your pain._

_If you only knew how much I_

_Love you, love you._

_I won't be your winter._

_I won't be anyone's excuse to cry._

_We can be forgiven._

_And I will be here._

_Old picture on the shelf._

_It's been there for a while._

_Frozen image of ourselves._

_We were acting like a child._

_Innocent, in a trance, a dance_

_That lasted for a while._

_You read my eyes_

_Just like your diary._

_Oh, remember, please remember._

_I'm not a begger, but once more._

_If I hurt you, then I hate myself._

_Don't want to hate myself._

_Don't want to hurt you._

_Why do you choose that pain._

_If you only knew how much I_

_Love you, love you._

_I won't be your winter._

_I won't be anyone's excuse to cry._

_We can be forgiven._

_And I will be here._

_I won't be your winter._

_I won't be anyone's excuse to cry._

_We can be forgiven._

_Well, I wil be here._

_I won't be your winter._

_I won't be anyone's excuse to cry._

_We can be forgiven._

_I will be here._


	15. Chapter 15: The Unwanted Child

Chapter Fifteen – The Unwanted Child

Footsteps echoed down the hall. It could have only meant one thing in that hell. Someone had a visitor. Lucius Malfoy felt envy for whatever man on his block still had someone who cared enough to visit. His own family . . . well, in his mind, he had no family. His son was a disgrace and his wife was leaving him. Yes, Lucius Malfoy envied whatever man it was.

"Malfoy," came the gruff voice of Otis, the guard who was in charge of this ward. "You have visitors."

Lucius Malfoy sat up, surprised. "Narcissa?" he said quickly.

"Didn't get their names," Otis growled. "You got half an hour."

Lucius rolled anxiously off his cot, praying it was his wife. He was surprised, however, to find that it was not. It was his son, Draco, and . . . could it be? The young woman with him was unmistakable. Her hair. Her features. Her eyes.

"Hi," the girl said, sounding anxiously excited. "I'm Caroline. I'm your daughter."

"I know who you are," Lucius hissed. "There's no mistaking that fowl smell that comes with those who are half muggle." He turned his eyes on Draco. "So . . . I see you found her. You bring her to me to rub it in my face, do you?"

"No," Draco said, coldly. "I'm not hear to see you, actually. I had no desire to come and look at your face again. This was all Caroline. She finally persuaded me to bring her to meet you . . . believe me, I refused several times."

Caroline nodded, her thick blond hair swaying elegantly around her face. "Yes," she said. "I . . . I've wanted to meet you my whole life."

"Why?" Lucius asked, harshly.

"Well . . . Well because you're my father," Caroline answered.

Lucius felt sick. Did this little half blood just call him her father? "I may have played an unwilling part in your birth, girl," he said, "but I am most certainly not your father."

"Yes, you are," Caroline said, quickly. "I mean, look at us. We look so much alike."

"No, child, you misunderstand me," Lucius said, cruelly. "I do not want to be your father. I've never wanted to be your father."

Caroline looked hurt, but only slightly. It was Draco who spoke out.

"Yes," said his son, "Well, some of us don't want you to be our father, but we have no choice in our parents."

Lucius chose to ignore his son. "Come, girl, why did you come here?" Lucius asked.

"To meet you," Caroline said.

"But why?"

"I already said," the girl answered, a bit frustrated. "You're my father."

"But why would you want to meet me?" Lucius asked. "Why, when it was so obvious I had no desire to meet you?" He laughed harshly at the girl's look of confusion. "Come on. Think about it. Have I ever made contact with you? Have I ever written and said 'Oh, my little girl, I have to see you.'? No. Stupid girl. Why would you come to meet someone who doesn't want to meet you?"

Caroline looked completely shocked. "I . . . I . . ."

Lucius smiled to see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Stop!"

Lucius turned to face his son, who, in contrast of Caroline, looked angry – furious even. "Excuse me?" Lucius hissed.

"Stop it, Father," Draco demanded. "Stop belittling her. She came to meet you because she, unlike the rest of the world, still believed you to be a decent person. She came because she thought that I was cruel to denounce you. She came because she thought that there was still some good in you. Congratulations, Father, you just proved her wrong."

Lucius sneered. "What's this?" he said, maliciously. "What's this now? Is it possible that little Draco loves this girl? Protecting sister?"

"Yes," said Draco firmly. "I am."

Lucius was disgusted. "What a disgrace! Where did I go wrong? You will sink so low as to love something that isn't whole? She is part muggle, and yet you love her? You can call her family?"

"Voldemort was a half blood," Draco retorted.

"How dare you!" Lucius cried. "How dare you talk about the Dark Lord in such a negative light!"

"I dare," Draco growled.

"You can't say that you don't love me," Caroline cried from nowhere. She had been silent, but now Lucius saw that her eyes were red and weepy. "You can't pretend you don't. Every father loves their children, no matter what."

"Obviously, stupid girl, that is not true," Lucius said, in a mocking voice. "I do not pretend to despise you, I truly do. You and your filthy muggle mother both."

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, pulling his wand. "Shut up you bastard! Leave her alone!"

It was only moments before Otis came running.

* * *

Ron sat alone in his room. A small box in his hand. He couldn't believe he'd done it. What had possessed him to do it? He stared down at the velvet covered box, his heart racing as he reevaluated the day.

He'd been in Diagon Alley visiting Fred and George and, somehow, he'd wound up in a jewelry store. He'd seen the ring and . . . and he bought it. Why had he bought it? Should he return it?

"Ron!"

It was Hermione's voice. Ron quickly shoved the ring box into the nightstand. It was just on time, too, because at that moment the door opened and Hermione entered.

"I thought I heard you up here," she said, smiling. She sat on the bed next to him and gave him a quick kiss. "What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing," Ron said, quickly.

Hermione's face gave an odd expression. "Ron," she said, suspiciously, "what's going on?"

"Nothing at all," Ron answered again, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You're lying," Hermione said, instantly. Her voice was a bit hard. "What's going on, Ronald?"

Ron sighed. "It's just . . . I'm the one who told Riley about Malfoy and the Katie thing in our sixth year. It's my fault she found out. I'm why she left. Wow, I'm glad that's off my chest!"

"What!" Hermione cried. "Ron, you idiot!"

Ron gave an inward sigh of relief. She'd bought it. Thank God, but now he was being yelled at.

"Stupid! How could you tell her?"

"It just slipped out," Ron said, innocently. He couldn't help but smile. He loved her, and he suddenly felt so glad that he'd bought the ring.

Author's Note: This song that I've picked is a bit weird. It's actually about an abusive father, but Lucius is sort of abusing Caroline . . . emotionally, I guess. So I picked "Daughter" by Pearl Jam. Enjoy.

_Alone . . . Listless . . . breakfast table in an otherwise empty room._

_Young girl . . . violins . . . center of her own attention._

_Mother reads aloud, child tries to understand it._

_Tries to make her proud._

_The shades go down, it's in her head._

_Painted room . . . can't deny there's something wrong . . ._

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to._

_The picture kept will remind me._

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to._

_The picture kept will remind me._

_Don't call me . . ._

_She's holds the hand that holds her down._

_She will . . . rise above._

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to._

_The picture kept will remind me._

_Don't call me daughter, not fit to._

_The picture kept will remind me._

_Don't call me . . ._

_The shades go down_

_The shades go, go, go . . ._

Thanks again to Moonshard Kuronue, because she has put up with me so much. Love her for it, because I even annoy myself sometimes. Thanks buddy!


	16. Chapter 16: Broken Dreams

Chapter Sixteen – Broken Dreams

"Caroline . . . Caroline, I know you're in there."

Hermione kept knocking on the bedroom door, but it did no good. Caroline didn't answer. She sighed and knocked again and again and again.

"Let her be," came a voice from a few steps away.

Hermione turned to see Draco coming down the stairs from the room he'd been staying in. "I can't just leave her in there," Hermione protested. "It's not right. She has to eat. She hasn't been out in six hours, and . . . and I don't like it."

"Neither do I," Draco sighed. "I was hoping to go back to my place by now, but it looks like I'll be spending another night here." He grumbled and walked past Hermione, starting down the next flight of stairs. He turned back, though, and added, "Trust me. Leave her be." With that, he vanished around a corner.

Hermione sighed and gave up on her knocking. Obviously it wasn't working, but she was not going to give up all together. She had seen worse fits of depression before . . . especially with Harry a few years ago. She knew what she had to do.

"Alohomora."

The door opened, letting Hermione enter the room. In one of the beds, with several layers of covers over her, lay Caroline, curled into a warm ball. Hermione, not worrying about disturbing her, came and sat on the end of the bed.

Caroline looked at her, wide awake. "I was wondering when you'd use magic to get in," she said, her voice congested from hours of crying.

"Caroline," said Hermione, quietly. "You have to get over this. You have to come out of your room. It's just not healthy."

"You don't understand," Caroline sniffled. "My father, my last hope, doesn't love me. I've always had these grand images of meeting him. You know? I imagined he'd be thrilled. 'Caroline, I've been waiting to meet you! I thought I'd never see you!'. I imagined him embracing me, telling me how beautiful I was . . . How much I looked like my mother. I got none of that. I was put down. I was rejected by my own dad. How pathetic is that?"

"It's not," said Hermione, comfortingly. She rubbed Caroline's shoulder gently. "It's not pathetic at all, Caroline. Lucius Malfoy isn't a good man. Even Draco sees it."

Caroline sniffed. "Draco tried to protect me. He didn't want me to meet him. He knew he'd hurt me, but I didn't listen. I should have."

"It's understandable, Caroline," Hermione whispered. "He's your father. It's only natural to want to meet him, it's just too bad it turned out the way it did. That doesn't make it your fault."

"I don't know where I belong anymore," she sobbed into her pillow. "My mother's dead . . . my father doesn't want me . . .my boyfriend has only pretended to adore me . . . the Stratfords have lied to me for years. I don't have a home. This, England, I always pictured as home. I thought I'd come here and my life would make sense. I'd fit in, but I'm even more out of place. So where is my home?"

Hermione felt her heart break as she looked down at Caroline. This poor girl. Hermione, herself, had always had so many people that loved her. Her parents were still together and were very supportive. Harry and Ron were behind her no matter what. What was it like to be alone in the world?

* * *

"Ron," said Hermione, "listen, I need you to do me a favor."

Ron turned to face Hermione. He was playing Chess with Harry in the kitchen. "Yeah?" he said. "What's up?"

"Caroline," Hermione answered, sitting down on the bench beside him. "She won't leave her room. I tried to cheer her up, but honestly . . . I don't know what to say to her. She broke my heart in there. The poor thing is lost."

Ron sighed. "I'm not sure I would be any help," he said. "You know that I'm terrible with words."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I know, but . . . I can't stand to see her like this. She's too good of a person for this."

"I'll go."

The two of them turned around to see that it was Harry who had spoken. "Huh?"

"I'll go," Harry repeated, getting to his feet. "She's . . . She's part of my family. I'll talk to her."

"Oh," said Hermione, surprised. "Okay . . . Maybe, that's best."

Harry walked upstairs, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the kitchen with an abandoned Chess game.

Ron watched Harry vanish up the stairs, and then, wringing his hands, turned to Hermione. "Listen, Hermione, I need to ask you something."

"Oh . . . What is it?"

"Well . . . Well, it's a big something . . . a really big something . . . not a little something." Ron was way too nervous. His hands fidgeted as he reached into his pocket.

Hermione looked concerned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, you know you can ask me anything. What is it?"

Ron smiled. He knew this was the right thing now. And, with a confident hand, he pulled the box from his pocket.

* * *

Harry tapped twice on the open door before entering Caroline's room. She was facing the other wall, curled up under the covers on her bed. "Caroline," he said, softly, seeing if she was asleep.

Caroline looked up. The look on her face told Harry she was surprised. "Oh," she said. "Hi, Harry." She wiped her eyes. "What . . . What are you doing up here?"

"Coming to talk to you," Harry said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Um . . . fine . . . okay, that was a lie," Caroline sniffled a bit of a dry laugh. "I'm miserable. I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

Harry came and sat down on the edge of Caroline's bed. "So . . . Uh, Hermione tells me that you're a bit – well, a lot – upset about your dad. She said you feel lost."

Caroline sighed and laid back down on the pillow. "Yeah," she said. "I do. I don't have anyone anymore. I don't even have the false images of anyone."

"See, that's where you're wrong," Harry said, sincerely. "As I see it, you have a lot of people."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Caroline asked.

"Well, first, you have Draco, who – shockingly – has proven to all of us that he has feelings and he really does care about you. You have Riley, who has sent about ten owls today asking if you were okay. You've got Hermione, who adores you. You have Ginny, who talks about you all the time. You've got Ron, who may seem like he's distant, but he cares about you, too." Harry paused, smiling. "And you have me. You're my last link – other than my aunt and uncle, but they don't count – to my parents. We're a lot alike, Caroline. We're both parentless. I"ve lost a lot, too. I lost my parents – like you. I've lost my God Father – who was close to being your father. I've lost everyone you have, so the way I see it, we have each other."

Caroline gave a small smile.

Harry grinned and continued. "Besides, do you know how great it is to look over and see someone else with my eyes? You're actually someone I can call family."

Caroline sat up, smiling. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said," she proclaimed, and before Harry could stop her, she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

* * *

It was late when Draco came back to the Burrow. He'd actually gone into work, though there had been nothing for him to do but file boring papers. He had only gone to get away from everyone for a while. He wasn't much on people anyway, but all these people at once – plus the stress of issues with Riley – made it all too much.

He decided to skip dinner. He really wanted to go home, but he couldn't leave Caroline now, and she needed to be here with all these people to support her.

He slipped past the kitchen and walked upstairs unnoticed. He reached the landing where his bedroom was and opened the door.

Inside, setting at the foot of his bed, was Riley, Her hands were in her lap and she stared at the floor. She looked up when she heard him enter. "Hi," she said, quietly.

"Hi," Draco replied, uncertainly.

"I . . . I think you were right about some of those things you said." Riley looked around the room, nervously. "I think we should talk."

"Yeah," Draco said. He put his briefcase on the floor and shut the door behind him.

Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. It was painful to write. I feel so much for Caroline that it hurts me. Anyway, I chose "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne for this chapter's song. It's a good representation of how Caroline feels after Lucius rejects her. Thanks for reading so far.

_I couldn't tell you._

_Why she felt that way._

_She felt it._

_Everyday._

_I couldn't help her._

_I just watched her make._

_The same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs._

_Where she belongs._

_She wants to go home._

_But nobody's home._

_That's where she lies._

_Broken inside._

_There's no place to go._

_No place to go._

_To dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes._

_And look outside._

_Find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected._

_And now you can't find._

_What you've left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs._

_Where she belongs._

_She wants to go home._

_But nobody's home._

_That's where she lies._

_Broken inside._

_With no place to go._

_No place to go._

_To dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's falling behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_She wants to go home._

_But nobody's home._

_That's where she lies._

_Broken inside._

_There's no place to go._

_No place to go._

_To dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside._

_Lost inside._

_She's lost inside._

_Lost inside._


	17. Chapter 17: Conquering All

Chapter Seventeen – Conquering All

"Should we tell them?"

"Ron, of course we should tell them. We have to tell them."

"Well, when do we tell them?"

"Why not right now?"

"Now?"

"Now."

Ron took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. He opened the kitchen door and he and Hermione entered. Everyone was eating breakfast around the table, and the table was in high spirits now that Caroline had left her room.

"Morning, Ron . . . Hermione," the blond witch greeted cheerfully. "Grab a plate. Ginny fixed a great breakfast."

The couple smiled and took seats next to each other. They had been bearing this secret for two days now, and it was time to share.

"Can you pass the gravy, Harry?" Riley asked. She had returned yesterday, and there had been no mention of her fight with Malfoy. Ron wondered if Malfoy had hexed her or given her some sort of potion, but she seemed normal – and Malfoy seemed to be in high spirits.

"Here you are," said Harry, handing her the gravy dish.

"Toast is done!" Ginny cried. She brought over a plate, piled high with toast, and sat it down on the table before them.

Ron glanced at Hermione, who was eyeing him nervously. Catching his eye, she mouthed, "Do it now." Ron nodded.

He cleared his throat. "Um . . . you all . . . can you listen for a second?"

The happy chatter faded as all eyes turned to Ron.

Ron continued. "Well . . . er . . . Hermione and I have something to announce." He looked at Hermione, who was smiling excitedly. "We . . . uh . . . well, I . . . I asked her to marry me."

The table was silent for a long moment, then, suddenly, there was an uproar of excitement and cheer.

"Congratulations!" Caroline exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Hermione.

"I'm so happy for you, Ron!" cried Ginny, hugging her brother.

"Finally did something smart, mate," Harry teased, clapping Ron on the back and giving a broad smile, which Ron returned.

"I say we toast," called out Riley.

Everyone, including Ron, looked at her. "This early in the morning?" he asked.

"Not with alcohol," said Riley, half laughing. "Just with our glasses of milk or something."

"Great idea," said Caroline, picking up her glass.

"What do we toast to?" Ginny asked, following suit.

"To Ron and Hermione?" said Harry.

"To good times?" proposed Riley.

"No," said Draco, speaking for the first time as he lifted up his glass. "To love. To finding the right person. To forgiveness. To peace. To a life after Voldemort."

It was quiet for a moment, but Ron was the first to raise his glass. "To a life after Voldemort!" he said.

"To a life after Voldemort!" the rest repeated in a call of joy.

* * *

A few hours later, Draco was in the room he'd been staying in. Again, he attempted to pack his clothes so that, perhaps today, he could go home, as he'd been hoping to do for several days now.

The door opened and Riley entered, looking very cheerful. "Hello," she said, smiling. She walked to him and kissed him pleasantly on the cheek before plopping down on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Packing," Draco answered.

"Finally ready to go home?" Riley asked.

"Yes," Draco answered. "I've been ready. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate these people, but . . . but I'm not a people person. You know that."

Riley nodded. "Is Caroline going with you?"

"No," Draco answered. "She's staying here tonight and heading back to Salem in the morning."

"She's going back?" Riley asked, sounding surprised.

Draco nodded as he zipped up his suitcase. "That's what she says."

"And you're going to let her?" Riley asked.

Draco looked at his girlfriend with a bit of surprise. "Let her? Riley, I'm not her father. I can't control her. She's an adult; it is her decision."

Riley looked at the floor. "It just makes me sad," she said. "I mean . . . the family she lives with, I'm sure their nice, but they aren't her family. They've lied to her for years. Even if it was to protect her . . . it just doesn't feel right. She should stay here, with all of us. This is where her family is."

"Well, it's her choice," Draco said, wishing she would change the subject.

It was quiet for a long time before speaking again. "So, isn't it great about Ron and Hermione?"

"I guess," said Draco.

Riley laughed. "You guess? Oh, you were celebrating right along with the rest of us. You were happy for them."

Draco shrugged, not willing to show his feelings. He sat down on the bed beside Riley, who continued to smile at him warmly. He liked having her smile at him again. He'd been so unsettled when she was angry with him, and he'd been shocked when she'd come back.

She'd agreed with him, surprisingly. She said it was true that she had been looking for any reason to push him away. She agreed that he was a different person now, but she also said that if he ever did anything or kept anything from her again, he'd pay for it, and there would be no second chance.

That was fine, Draco decided. He would never do something that stupid again. He would share his past with her. Maybe he could use her as an outlet to get some of his nightmares off his chest. Whatever he chose, he was just glad to have her next to him again.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. They just looked at each other, both smiling. Draco leaned in and kissed her softly, running his fingers through her long, dark hair. His heart raised a little faster when she put her hand on his cheek to hold him there and kissed him back, a little harder.

He didn't know what it was about Riley, but she made him better. She made him want to be a good man. He didn't just care about himself anymore. He cared about her and . . . and he cared about Caroline. If it weren't for Riley, he would have never gone to find Caroline – he wouldn't have had the courage. He owed her so much. He loved her, and there was no denying it now. If he hadn't loved her, he wouldn't have been so upset by her leaving. He wouldn't be so happy just to have her near him.

"Riley," he said, pulling away from her gently. "I need to tell you something."

Riley smiled at him, lowering her hand to touch his. "What?" she asked, her voice playful.

"I . . . I love you," he said, forcing out the words. He had so much trouble sharing his emotions that this was very difficult for him, but he felt better for it.

Riley's smile widened. "I love you, too, Draco," she said. She leaned in and kissed him again.

They were entangled for a few minutes, but then Draco pulled back again. "There's more," he said. "Listen, Weasley and Granger got me thinking . . . it doesn't have to be soon or anything, but . . . I want you to marry me. Not today or tomorrow, not even next month, but . . . someday. Will you?"

Riley grinned. "Will I marry you eventually?" she asked for clarification.

"Well," said Draco, feeling a bit foolish. "Yes."

Riley smiled. "I will," she said. "Someday."

"Someday" was more than enough for Draco, who took Riley in his arms and kissed her, knowing that no man – except maybe Ron – could be happier just then.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was very sweet and sincere. I'm so happy for all the couples! Yay! Okay, so this song's chapter is, appropriately, "I'd Rather Be in Love" by Michelle Branch. I thought it was a good choice with an engagement . . . well, two, technically. Anyway, only two chapters left in the story. I hope you all enjoy it.

_I cannot help it._

_I couldn't stop it if I tried._

_The same old heart beat._

_Fills the emptiness I have inside._

_But I heard that you can't fight love_

_So I won't complain._

_And why would I stop the fire_

_That keeps me going on?_

_Because when there's you._

_I feel whole._

_And there's no better feeling in the world._

_But without you._

_I'm alone._

_And I'd rather be in love._

_With you._

_Turn out the lights now._

_To see is to believe._

_I just you near me._

_I just want you here with me._

_And I'd give up everything only for you._

_It's the least that I could do._

_Because when there's you._

_I feel whole._

_And there's no better feeling in the world._

_But without you._

_I'm alone._

_And I'd rather be in love._

_With you._

_I want to feel you holding me._

_Why are we afraid to be in love?_

_To be loved._

_I can't explain._

_I know it's tough._

_To be loved._

_I want to feel you holding me._

_When there's you._

_I feel whole._

_And there's no better feeling in the world._

_Without you._

_I'm alone._

_And I'd rather be in love._

_With you._

_When there's you._

_I feel whole._

_And there's no better feeling in the world._

_Without you._

_I'm alone._

_And I'd rather be in love._

_Yes, I'd rather be in love._

_Oh, I'd rather be in love._

_With you._

_I want to feel you holding me._


	18. Chapter 18: Wanting to Know You

Chapter Eighteen – Wanting to Know You

"We're going to miss you," said Ginny, as she hugged Caroline, tightly.

"I'll miss you, too," Caroline assured her. They separated and Caroline turned to Harry, who was the only one she hadn't gotten to yet.

"It was nice to meet you," he said, a bit stiffly at first, but his voice softened. "It's good to know I have some real family still around."

"I know what you mean," Caroline said, smiling. She hesitated, then hugged him, not caring if he was embarrassed or not. He didn't push her away. In fact, he hugged her back. After a moment, she stepped back, wiping her eyes. "Well . . . write me sometime."

"I will," Harry promised.

"Isn't Draco coming to say goodbye?" Hermione asked.

"He said goodbye last night," Caroline said, "before he left. But Riley is supposed to be coming."

"Why are you going back?" Ron blurted out.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"I'm serious," said Ron, his eyes on Caroline. "Why are you going back? You don't belong there. The Stratfords or whatever you called them, they aren't your family. You should stay."

"I don't belong here, either," Caroline said, quietly. "I'm sorry, Ron, but I don't have a home here. I don't have a place to stay or anything."

"You can stay here," Ginny said, quickly. "We have plenty of room."

Caroline sighed and shook her head. "I couldn't impose. No . . . no, I can't. I'm sorry. I guess I just have to find where I really belong."

"I think that's something we all have to learn for ourselves," said Harry, honestly.

They were standing around the fireplace. Caroline's duffle bag was on the floor beside her, ready to go. All she was waiting on was Riley, who said she'd be there by nine, and it was nine fifteen.

She wanted to go as soon as possible, even though she didn't want to leave it all. She loved these people, and the longer she stayed the harder it would be to go. She wished she could stay here, in England, but where would she live? She couldn't impose on Harry and his friends. She wouldn't feel right. There was no other choice but to go back to Salem.

She wished Draco would come and wish her goodbye. He'd left in a hurry last night and he'd said a quick farewell, but Caroline understood. Her brother was her complete opposite. He wasn't in touch with his emotions, like she was, and he probably couldn't handle a real goodbye like this. She didn't know if she could've said goodbye to him, either. She'd grown attached to him, though she was unsure of how he felt about her. It was too bad they lived on separate continents.

There was a knock on the door, throwing Caroline from her thoughts rather forcefully.

"I've got it," said Ginny, hurrying over. She wrenched open the door and allowed Riley to enter.

"Sorry I'm late," said Riley. She glanced around the room. "Draco isn't here?" she said.

"He said goodbye last night," Hermione said, her voice sounding a bit annoyed as she answered, as if she didn't approve of Draco's method of farewell.

"Well, I know," Riley said, "but I thought he'd come this morning, too." She shook her head. "I guess I was wrong." She turned to Caroline. "So are you ready to go?"

"I guess so," Caroline lied. She knew she wasn't ready. She didn't want to leave at all, but she knew she had to.

She allowed Riley to hug her. When the girls separated, Riley said, "Listen, Caroline, you have to promise you'll write me, okay?"

"Okay," Caroline answered.

"And I'll come visit when I go see my uncle Eddie," Riley continued.

"Okay," Caroline said again.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you," Riley said hugging her again.

"I'll miss you, too," Caroline said. Riley had become her closest friend, here. It was going to be tough to leave her.

Riley released her. "I promise, I'll keep your brother in line," she said, grinning.

Caroline laughed. "You'd better."

There was a long pause, and Caroline knew that if she didn't leave now, she never would. She picked up her duffle bag. "Okay," she said. "Well . . . I guess this is goodbye, everyone."

"Goodbye," said Riley, tears in her eyes.

"We'll write often," said Hermione.

"You'll have to come to the wedding," said Ron.

"And ours, too!" cried Ginny.

"We'll come see you," Harry assured her.

Caroline smiled, forcing back the tears threatening to flood from her eyes. She turned to the pail by the fireplace, preparing to pull out some powder, but a loud CRASH distracted her. Looking over, she saw that the door had flown open.

In the doorway stood – to her great joy – Draco.

"Is she still here?" Draco asked, wildly. Spotting Caroline, he hurried over to her. "You can't go," he said, quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked, half laughing, half crying.

"I'm not going to let you go," said Draco. "I don't know you well enough yet. I want to know you. I want to know who my sister is."

"Draco," Caroline whispered. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "I couldn't. Where would I stay?"

"With me."

"What?"

"I have a huge house," said Draco. "It's out in the country, and it's way too quiet. You can stay with me. I can't just let you go like this. You're my sister. It's my father's fault we never got to know each other, and I'm not going to let that go on any longer. Will you please stay?"

"Are . . . are you sure I can stay with you?" Caroline asked, uncertain.

"I'm positive," said Draco.

Caroline took a deep breath, glancing around at the encouraging faces around her. "Okay," she sighed. "Okay. I'll stay."

Draco smiled with what appeared to be relief. "Good," he said, happily. "I'm glad."

"So are we," said Harry. "I told you that you belonged here."

And, for the first time, Caroline truly felt it. She didn't belong somewhere. She belonged here, with her brother, her cousin, and her friends. She smiled and joined in the cheers and celebration. It felt good to belong, she decided. It felt good to fit in. It felt good to know where she'd come from.

Author's Note: I know it was short, but it had a point. Only one chapter to go until the end of my story. This chapter's song is "Promise' by Lillix. It's a really good song for new beginnings and the uncertainty of it all. It's actually a song I picked as a theme for Riley and Draco when Riley comes back. Anyway, it's just a great song, so I hope you enjoy it.

_It's been another day._

_Thinking what could have been._

_It gets so hard._

_It's not what it seems._

_What I wanted to believe._

_Then I tried to hard._

_And I hoped for._

_Something much more._

_Just before this you have to_

_Promise we won't fall apart._

_Promise this right from the start._

_Promise on heaven._

_That you won't make believe._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, promise me._

_I don't understand_

_What I did wrong._

_When the problem was you._

_What do I say_

_When everything is over._

_Forget about you._

_And I hoped for_

_Something much more_

_Just before this you have to_

_Promise we won't fall apart._

_Promise this right from the start._

_Promise on heaven that you won't make believe._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, promise me._

_What will tomorrow bring._

_When deciding the truth._

_It gets so hard._

_But it's just a day._

_Where everything went wrong._

_Relying on you._

_Thinking what did I_

_Searching what to find_

_Right now, as I say_

_You'll have to_

_Promise we won't fall apart._

_Promise this right from the start._

_Promise on heaven that you won't make believe._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, promise me._

_Promise we won't fall apart._

_Promise this right from the start._

_Promise on heaven that you won't make believe._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, promise me._


	19. Chapter 19: Sins of the Father

Chapter Nineteen – Sins of the Father

It was the day of Lucius Malfoy's execution. He lay on his cot, waiting for the guards to come and escort him to his doom. He would die, the last of those loyal to the Dark Lord, and he would be proud of that.

A ray of light appeared on the hall floor next to Lucius's cell. He sat up, wondering if it was time to go.

"Malfoy," said the gruff voice of Otis.

Lucius got to his feet, his heart beating furiously. This would be his death day. This would be the end for him. "Yes," he called out.

"You got a visitor," said Otis. "Someone here to say goodbye, it seems."

Lucius was surprised, but he hoped beyond hope that it was Narcissa. He wanted to see her before he died – he did have that regret. The regret that he hadn't been a better husband, but it was too late now.

But it was not Narcissa who came into view. It was his son, Draco. Lucius gritted his teeth. What did the boy want now?

"Hello, Father," said Draco.

"What do you want?" Lucius snapped.

Draco didn't answer. He leaned against the bars of Lucius cell, looking around. He was quiet for a long time before saying, "So . . . you're executed today, aren't you?"

"You know quite well that I am, Draco," Lucius hissed. "Is that why you're here? To rub it in my face that I'm dying? To tell me that I deserve this? To remind me that no one will miss me when I'm gone? Well, there's no need. I know all those things."

"That's not why I'm here," Draco said, quietly, but he fell silent again. After a long pause, he said, "Caroline sends her regards, and she says goodbye and rest in peace."

"Why?" Lucius asked. "Why would she do that? I was nothing but cruel to her. Is she really so stupid as to think I was just kidding?"

"It isn't stupidity, Father," said Draco. "It's kindness. Even though she had you as her father, somehow she managed to be a good person. She thinks about other people and not just herself. I'm sure that's something you'd never understand." Draco paused. "She's staying in London. She's decided to live with me."

"And you're going to let her?" Lucius asked, disgusted.

"I asked her to," Draco told him.

"Why?"

"Because," Draco sighed. "My whole life, I've been told I'm just like you. I look like you. I act like you. I sound like you. I'm not going to be like you anymore, Father. I'm not going to be prejudice. I'm not going to be cruel. I'm not going to be judgmental."

"People will never accept you," Lucius warned him, "because of who you are."

"You're wrong."

Lucius laughed coldly. "Am I?"

"Yes," Draco answered, not looking at him. "A lot of people have accepted me. Caroline, for one. And Riley."

"Riley?" Lucius hissed. "The nurse? She hasn't accepted you Draco, because she doesn't know you. If she knew about your involvement in her sister's mishap a few years ago, she'd never look at you again."

"But she does know," Draco said. "She found out, and she was angry, but she forgave me. In fact, she's agreed to marry me one day."

Lucius was surprised, but he hid it. "Well, good for you," he said, sarcastically. "I'm glad I'm dying today. I don't think I could live it down to see my son associating with half bloods and muggle lovers."

Draco didn't get angry. He stood up straighter, kicking off the bars as Otis, the guard, entered.

"It's time," Otis said. "You'll have to leave."

"Just a minute," said Draco. He turned to his father. "I never did say why I was here, did I?"

Lucius shook his head.

"Well, I recently learned the power of forgiveness," Draco told him. "It can make you see things in a whole new light."

Otis was beckoning for Draco to hurry up.

The young Malfoy turned around and started down the hall.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucius called after him.

Draco stopped and turned back to his father. "It means that I forgive you, Father." With that, he followed Otis outside and vanished behind the large door, leaving Lucius in the darkness once again.

Author's Note: Well, that was the end. I had so much fun writing this story. It was a really fun fic, and I hope you all enjoyed it. A final thanks to Moonshard Kuronue and all her help. I will say that I am now working on the prequel of this story called "Goddess of Destruction" which is about Caroline's mother, Rose. I hope you will all read it.

Okay, one last thing. This chapter's song is "It Ends Tonight" by All-American Rejects, which is a great song for the last meeting of Lucius and Draco and the death of Lucius. Here you go. Thanks for reading!

_Your subtleties, they strangle me._

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants._

_And all the needs._

_Oh, I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing._

_My minds unweaving._

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight has lifted._

_On this evening._

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light._

_It ends tonight._

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star._

_At least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things._

_That you didn't know._

_I look at you with such distain._

_The walls start breathing._

_My mind's unweaving._

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight has lifted._

_On this evening._

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light._

_It ends tonight._

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight._

_We'll make this right._

_It's too late to fight._

_It ends tonight._

_It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side._

_It's better than being on your side._

_It's my fault when your blind._

_It's better that I see it through your eyes._

_All these thoughts locked inside._

_Now you're the first to know._

_When darkness turns to light._

_It ends tonight._

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight._

_We'll make this right._

_It's too late to fight._

_It ends tonight._

_It ends when_

_Darkness turns to light._

_It ends tonight._

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight._

_We'll make this right._

_It's too late to fight._

_It ends tonight._

_It ends tonight._


	20. Author's Notes

Author's Notes – Hello my wonderful friends and readers. This may have confused some of you, because Innocent Child of Evil is over, but I am adding this last chapter to let you know that it's prequel, "Goddess of Destruction" is now up!

Here's a bit of a preview summary for the new story.

_Rose Evans, beautiful and kind, finds that she has more flaws than most. It takes an affair with a dangerous stranger to make her realize how naïve and foolsh is truly is._

_When her sister and brother-in-law go into hiding, Rose chooses to face the world on her own, but what she doesn't expect is to fall for a man she barely knows – and a married one at that. So when he leaves her, already pregnant with his child, she is alone and scared as the darkness comes forth to swallow her._

_But when Rose turns to the Marauders for comfort, she fears that she may only be putting them in more danger than they already are. With a baby on the way, she must choose, run to protect her family or stay with those she loves. What will happen? Well, if you read Innocent Child of Evil, you know what she chose, but read the rest of Rose's story in "Goddess of Destruction."_

Okay, please check it out!


End file.
